Acabare con ellos
by Start Kurosaki
Summary: Ichigo; que hasta ahora había vivido en paz dentro de la muralla María; vio su vida destrozada en minutos, cuando vio como devoraban a su madre y como su padre se sacrificaba para que él, el señor Kuchiki y su hija pudieran escapar, en esos momentos en su joven y destrozado corazón hizo una promesa: acabaría con todos ellos, ¡purgaría al mundo de los titanes! ADAPTACION de SNK
1. Caida de Karakura parte 1

¡Hola a todos y todas!, les traigo mi quinto fic, si se abran dado cuenta está basado en Shingeki no kyojin, al principio quería hacer un crossover, pero luego se me ocurrió esta historia, tal vez suba el crossover cuando esta historia esta más avanzada, si ya han visto SNK, sabrán de que va, y notaran las diferencias y los sutiles parecidos, y los que no lo han visto no es necesario que lo vean, ya que este no es crossover, es una adaptación, bueno les dejo el primer capítulo, dentro de 4 días subo el sgte, espero que lo disfruten y les guste, he tratado de hacer esta historia con la cantidad menos posible de off, así que los personajes no perderán su esencia.

Enjoy!

**Aclaración:** Bleach y Shingeki no Kyojin pertenecen a sus respectivos autores, yo solo tomo a los personajes para esta adaptación.

* * *

**1.-Caida de Karakura parte 1**

El sol empezaba su ascenso por el azul y limpio firmamento donde algunas nubes tan blancas como el algodón lo surcaban mientras una numerosa bandada de aves se dirigía hacia algún punto fuera de las murallas. Las murallas, aquellas construcciones casi sagradas, que los protegían de los peligros del exterior, los protegía de ellos: los titanes.

El viento sacudía los cabellos de un niño que corría por la pradera en compañía de un perro de pelaje color miel ,el sol los iluminaba a ambos mientras saltaban y jugaban entre el follaje, lo que más llamaba la atención de aquella escena era el naranja cabello del niño y su amplia sonrisa, ¿y porque no debía tenerla?, gracias al cielo aquel niño ni tuvo que conocer la vida llena de miedo con que vivían los humanos antes, ya no, gracias a las murallas que habían dado 100 años de paz y tranquilidad a los últimos hombres y mujeres que quedaban sobre aquella tierra.

-¡Eh Ichigo!- exclamo otro niño, de cabellos castaños, iba corriendo hacia el niño pelinaranja.

-¿Si Keigo?

-Eh, espera.- contesto Keigo tomando aire, había venido corriendo desde Karakura.- Ichigo, tu padre ha regresado, tu madre me ha mandado a llamarte.- dijo Keigo emocionado.

-¡¿En serio?! , vamos de una vez Keigo.- respondió Ichigo igual de emocionado.

Los dos niños empezaron a correr rumbo al pueblo de Karakura, un tranquilo y pequeño pueblo de cazadores y agricultores, ubicado dentro de la muralla Maria.

-Eh Kon, no te quedes atrás, ven, ¡papá ha venido y nos podrá leer el libro!- exclamaba Ichigo emocionado llamando a su mascota que se había quedado persiguiendo a una ardilla.

El perro que había estado rascándose la oreja hasta ese momento después de perder de vista a la ardilla, se contagió de la alegría de los dos chicos, y se puso a correr tras ellos, soltando alegres ladridos.

-Ichigo, ¿crees que tu padre no se molestara si le pedimos que nos lea el libro?- pregunto Keigo mientras corría al lado de Ichigo.

-No, papá es igual a nosotros, él es un hombre de ciencia, también anhela ver el mundo exterior, ¡de seguro nos lee el libro!- respondió el pelinaranja emocionado.

-¡Mira, ya estamos llegando!- respondió Keigo alegre mientras ya empezaba a divisar los techos de las casas y graneros, Keigo volvió a gritar pero no obtuvo respuesta, paro la carrera, y volteo, Ichigo estaba parado sobre la colina por al que acababan de pasar, y parecia contemplar algo con asombro.- ¡Ichigo!, ¿Qué haces ahí?- cuestiono Keigo.

-Keigo, ¡Ven!, ¡mira, están pasando los del escuadrón de reconocimiento!.- exclamo el niño pelinaranja emocionado mirando con devoción a aquel grupo de hombres y mujeres que pasaban por aquel camino, parecían estar de salida porque no llevaban ni un herido, aunque algunas de sus caras parecían de personas que ya se consideraban muertas.

-¿Por qué están tan asustados?- pregunto Ichigo mirando a algunos de los soldados del escuadrón

-Es que les da miedo salir, afuera hay muchos titánes, ¿porque crees que solo regresan la quinta o la cuarta parte de los que se fueron? , es porque los titánes se los comen.- respondió Keigo.

-Si es verdad, pero no me importaría enfrentar a los titánes, si es que puedo ayudar a la victoria de la humanidad y conocer el mundo exterior.- respondió Ichigo viendo hacia el horizonte.

-Es verdad, pero de todas formas es verdad también que nadie se quiere encontrar con un titán.- respondió Keigo.

-Bueno ya vamos, ¡tenemos que hacer que mi papá nos lea el libro!.- exclamó Ichigo recuperando su alegría infantil.

-¡Sí!, ¡Vamos!- respondió Keigo echando a correr hacia el pueblo.

Los dos niños y el perro comenzaron a correr hacia el pueblo, estaban muy alegres, el refrescante viento agitaba sus ropas y sus cabellos; a lo lejos Ichigo avisto al abuelo de Keigo, parecía estar buscándolos.

-Eh Keigo, ahí está tu abuelo, seguro nos esta buscando para darnos el libro.- dijo Ichigo.

-Sí, es verdad.- respondió Keigo alegre.

Los dos niños aceleraron al carrera para llegar hasta el noble anciano. El abuelo de Keigo era un hombre ya mayor de 64 años, tenía una blanca cabellera y vestía ropas gastadas, pero a pesar de su apariencia, era un gran conocedor de la naturaleza y un hombre muy reflexivo y educado, él les hubiera leído el libro, pero ya no alcanzaba a leer las pequeñas letras de aquel antiguo texto.

-¡Abuelo!- exclamó Keigo sonriente mientras levantaba la mano para que su abuelo lo localice, su abuelo era el único familiar que le quedaba después de que sus padres fallecieran.

-Keigo, ¿dónde te habías metido muchacho? , los he estado buscando para darles el libro, me he enterado que tu padre ya regreso, ¿verdad Ichigo?.- pregunto el abuelo de Keigo.

-Sí, así parece, todavía no lo he visto.- respondió el pelinaranja.

-Bueno, aquí tienen niños, pero recuerden un libro le puede mostrar mil cosas, pero lo importante es solo tomar las mejores, no vayan a cometer una locura y quieran salir afuera de las murallas, no al menos ahora que están chicos, Ichigo, ¿tú te querías unir al escuadrón de reconocimiento? ¿Verdad?- pregunto el anciano

-Sí, yo quiero unirme al escuadrón de reconocimiento y ver el mundo de afuera.- respondió Ichigo

-Eh, no seas insensato muchacho, no te digo que no te unas, pero debes pensarlo bien, recuerda que muchos de los que salen ya no regresan….

-Lo sé, pero ellos van porque se les ordena y tienen miedo, en cambio yo iré porque quiero ve el mundo de fuera y ayudar a la victoria de la humanidad.- respondió el pelinaranja con un extraño brillo en sus ojos.

-Jajajaaj, me sorprendes muchacho, serás grande, estoy seguro, gracias a ti la humanidad dejara de vivir como ganado y nos convertiremos en los cazadores.- respondió el anciano sobando la cabellera naranja de Ichigo.

-Ichigo vamos a ver a tu papá.- dijo Keigo que sostenía el libro muy emocionado.

-Vayan de una vez, y cuidado con mostrar el libro a alguien más, bueno adiós, cuídate Keigo, no le causes problemas a los Kurosaki.- dijo el anciano hombre sobando la cabeza de su nieto.

-¡Que te vaya bien abuelo!- exclamo Keigo mientras la silueta de su abuelo se alejaba del pueblo.

Keigo e Ichigo retomaron la marcha hacia la residencia Kurosaki, la cual era una casa mediana de dos niveles, no era ni muy obstentosa ni pobre, era lo ideal para el medico del pueblo.

En la puerta ambos niños divisaron a Isshin Shiba Kurosaki, era un hombre alto y atletico, tenía el cabelllo negro y corto, Isshin era el medico del pueblo, pocos pueblos se podían permitir el lujo de tener un medico, la mayoria de los pocos autenticos médicos que quedaban y no estaban en el ejercito, se establecían en las ciudades "Sereitei" de las murallas interiores, las ciudades "Sereitei" eran ciudades amuralladas y fortificadas que se ubicaban alrededor de las murallas mas grandes, ahí se concentraban las actividades comerciales, pero Isshin era una persona con una ética enorme, prefiriéndose quedar en ese pueblo Karakura, a pesar de su prometedor destino junto al rey en los distritos interiores, se decidio quedar ahí, por una razon, su esposa; Masaki Kurosaki, la mujer que lo salvo un día y del cual quedo perdidamente enamorado, una mujer solidaria valiente, fuerte y decidida ademas de extremadamente hermosa, ella hizo que Isshin dejara su prometedor futuro y se quedara a vivir al lado de ella y ayudar a los campesinos y agricultores.

-¡Papá!- exclamo Ichigo con una amplia sonrisa dibujada en su infantil rostro, su padre al verlo se agacho y lo levanto en peso.

-Ichigo, ¿Qué tal, ¿Cómo has estado?.- pregunto Isshin mientras cargaba a su hijo.- Oh, ¿pero que tenemos por aca?.- pregunto Ishin viendo a Keigo.- ¡Pero si es Keigo Asano!.- se respondio Isshin cargando también al muchacho castaño.- ¿Qué quieren par de lobos?.- pregunto Isshin.

-Señor Isshin, mi abuelo nos ha dado este libro, dice que tiene mucha información sobre el mundo de fuera, dice que es un libro de gerofia.- respondió Kiego.

-Geografia.- corrigio Isshin riendo.- ¿Quieren que se los lea?.- pregunto el alegre hombre.

-¡Si!.- respondieron los dos niños al unísono.

-Bien, entremos a casa, debo comer y dejar mis cosas, ¿Quieres comer con nosotros Keigo?.- preguntó Isshin.

-No se preocupe señor.- respondió Keigo.

-Oh vamos, hasta un lobo como tú debe comer, ¿no?- respondió Isshin.- anda entremos.

Isshin entro a la vivienda seguido de los dos pequeños, Kon se quedó afuera persiguiendo a unas gallinas. En la vivienda se encontraba Masaki, era una mujer muy hermosa de cabellos iguales a su hijo, estaba preparando el almuerzo cuando oyó la voz de su esposo y su hijo.

-¡Isshin!, ¡Ichigo!- exclamo Masaki alegre abrazando a su esposo y pellizcándole la mejilla a Ichigo.

- Eh Keigo, que gusto que hayas venido, justo había cocinado mas, ¿Cómo esta tu abuelo?.- preguntó Masaki mientras movía el contenido de una olla, el cual olía estupendamente bien.

-Está bien, justo ahora se ha ido a Shingashina, a conseguir unas medicinas que le ha pedido el Señor Isshin.- respondió Keigo.

La comida trascurrió entre conversaciones y bromas alegres, cuando terminaron de comer, tocaron la puerta.

-¿Quién será?- se interrogo Masaki yendo a abrir la puerta.

._.

Un modesto carruaje marchaba por un camino flanqueado por frondosos árboles y de campos de follaje alto y hermosas y coloridas flores que eran agitadas por el viento, el camino por donde iba era un camino secundario, que se dirigía hacia los pueblos de Karakura y Naruki.

El modesto carruaje era conducido por Byakuya un hombre de rasgos aristocráticos, pelinegro de larga cabellera, alto y atlético, dentro del carruaje viajaba una niña menuda de cabellos azabache, Rukia Kuchiki, que iba contemplando las flores y aves que reboleaban alrededor del camino, estaba pensativa. _¿Por qué papá quiere que llevarme a conocer a la familia del señor Kurosaki_?, se pregunta la pequeña, mientras se imaginaba a si misma comiendo los ricos pasteles de la señora Yoruichi, Pero no, ahora ella estaba en aquel camino rumbo a un pueblo al interior de la muralla María, al menos estaba feliz porque su papá le había dicho que la señora Kurosaki cocinaba mejor que la señora Urahara, pero Yoruichi le había prometido invitarle un pastel para ella sola ,bueno pero _ella debía obedecer a su padre, era el único familiar que le quedaba_…., Rukia se olvidó de estos pensamientos y se puso a imaginar cómo serían los hijos de la familia Kurosaki, su padre le había contado que el Señor Isshin y la señora Masaki tenían 3 hijos, uno de su misma edad y dos gemelas 4 años menor que ella, bueno y solo quedaba esperar según su padre faltaba poco para llegar al pueblo de Karakura.

El viento agitaba los cabellos de Byakuya, _que raro nunca había habido tanto viento en aquella zona, bueno, debo segui_r.- pensó Byakuya mientras el viento agitaba su cabellera.

A lo lejos vio las primeras casa del pueblo, Karakura era un bonito pueblo, casi una pequeña ciudad, pero lo más importante era que allí vivia Isshin Kurosaki, un hombre al que le debía tanto…, sin querer termino pensando en ella, su esposa, Hisana, la madre de Rukia, ella ya había fallecido hacia 2 años, pero gracias a Isshin su viejo amigo, pudieron evitar que esto hubiera sido mucho más antes, Hisana era una mujer de naturaleza muy enfermiza, por circunstancias extrañas o debido a su origen, había contraído una rara enfermedad, la cual se agudizo después de que diera a luz a Rukia, Hisana estaba tan enferma, hasta que lo visito Isshin, un viejo amigo suyo, ambos se pusieron a trabajar en encontrar una cura o un remedio a es enfermedad, gracias a Isshin pudieron encontrar un tipo de hongo, que estimulaba el sistema inmunológico para que atacara a la enfermedad, era una cura provisional, pero sirvió, Hisana vivió 7 años más junto a ellos, y vio crecer a Rukia que ahora tenía 9 años, por eso le estaba tan agradecido a ese hombre, porque pudo permitir a su esposa vivir tiempo suficiente para estar con su hija, su adorada Rukia.

Según sabia Byakuya, los Kurosaki tenía un hijo, era el mayor, Byakuya quería ver que tal era ese niño, tal vez sea alguien digno para Rukia; el por su carrera podía adquirir una enfermedad en cualquier momento y no quería dejar en el desamparo a Rukia, por eso, buscarle un compromiso desde ahora era lo más sensato, claro que primero debía ser aprobado por Byakuya y luego ver como se relacionaba con su hija; pero eso no era el único motivo de su visita a los Kurosaki también quería ver a sus viejos amigos Isshin y Masaki.

Karakura seguía como Byakuya la recordaba, había pasado poco más de 4 años desde su última visita, los tejado guinda lo recibieron al igual que los frondosos árboles y bellas flores que lo rodeaban, un pastor llevaba a sus ovejas hacia alguna parte mientras varias personas iban y venían, el sol en lo más alto, los iluminaba dándoles sus cálidos rayos. Kuchiki, detuvo el carruaje en la puerta de la casa de los Kurosaki, se bajó del puesto del conductor bajo a su hija.

-Papá, ¿aquí viven la familia del señor Kurosaki?- pregunto la niña mientras su padre la bajaba del carro.

-Sí, aquí viven, pronto los conocerás, también a sus hijos.- respondió Byakuya sonriéndole a su pequeña.

-¡Genial!; papá, que bonita casa tienen los Kurosaki, se parece a la nuestra.- respondió Rukia sonriente.

-Sí, tienes razón; bueno creo que es hora de llamar, ¿tocas tu o yo?.- pregunto Byakuya.

-Toca tu papá, eres más fuerte.- respondió la niña.

-Tú también eres una niña fuerte Rukia, bueno entonces yo toco.- respondió Byakuya tocando la puerta de madera, sintió pasos adentro, lo salió a recibir Masaki la esposa de Isshin.

Rukia observo a la señora que había salido a recibirlos, era una mujer muy hermosa, los abrazo a ambos y les sonreía, parecía estar muy alegre de verlos a ella y a su padre, la sonrisa de la señora era sincera así como la de la esposa del Señor Urahara, la señora los hizo entrar a la vivienda, que se parecía mucha a la suya en la ciudad Trost, en la vivienda estaba un hombre alto y pelinegro y dos niños, uno que parecia normal y otro que la sorprendió, era un niño con el cabello de color naranja, estaban subiendo a hurtadillas por las escaleras.

._.

Ichigo había terminado de comer, ayudo a su mamá a recoger los paltos, la comida había estado deliciosa, terminó de ayudar a su madre, y regreso junto a Keigo y a su padre.

-Bueno par de lobos, vamos tenemos algo que hacer, ¿no?.- pregunto Isshin en un tono de complicidad con ambos niños.

-¡Sí!- respondieron ambos muy contentos.

-Eh Isshin, pobre de ti que les estés contagiando tu locura a este par.- le dijo su esposa fingiendo seriedad.

-¿Queee?, ¿Cómo se te podría ocurrir eso mi vida?, ¿acaso desconfías de tu atractivo, fuerte y adorado esposo que te ha acompañado por casi 10 años?, ¡¿acaso ya no me quieres Masaki?! , ¡Por favor dímelo de una vez!- pregunto Isshin lloriqueando y sobreactuando al propósito.

Masaki solo rio por las ocurrencias de su esposo y solo atino a jalarle la oreja y darle un beso.

-Idiota, no tienes remedio.- respondió Masaki sonriendo.

-¡Bien!, ¡Masaki me sigue queriendo!- exclamo alegre Isshin.

Los presentes solo rieron mientras Isshin les reclamaba sobre porque se reían de sus emociones, cuando en ese momento tocaron la puerta.

-Yo voy Isshin, tu anda a hacer lo que tengas que hacer con ese par.- respondió Masaki dirigiéndose a abrir la puerta.

Cuando la hermosa mujer abrió la puerta se sorprendió, eran Byakuya Kuchiki y su pequeña hija.

- ¡Byakuya! , ¿Cómo has estado?.- pregunto alegre la mujer abrazando al pelinegro y luego abrazando a la pequeña azabache.

-No cambias nada Masaki, he estado bien, gracias por preguntar, ¿dónde esta Isshin?.- pregunto Byakuya.

Masaki volteo hacia el lugar donde estaban Isshin y los dos niños hace un momento y no los hayo, rápidamente dirigió su mirada hacia las escaleras y los vio subiendo despacio y a hurtadillas.

-Eh Isshin, deja de jugar con los niños, ¡ven a recibir a tu amigo!- exclamo Masaki algo irritada por el infantilismo de su esposo.

-¡De acuerdo!- exclamo Isshin desde arriba, luego bajo con ambos niños.

-¡Byakuya!, ¡¿Qué tal mi gran amigo?!- exclamo Isshin abrazando a Byakuya levantándolo en peso.

-¡Suéltame!- exclamo Byakuya irritado, golpeando la cabeza de Isshin.

-Sigues igual de fuerte Byakuya, pero nunca me superaras.- respondió Isshin bajando a su amigo.

-Tu tampoco has cambiado nada Isshin, sigues igual de idiota que siempre.- respondió Byakuya.

-Waaa, también tu Byakuya, ¿Por qué se burlan de mis sentimientos!- exclamo Isshin sobreactuando.

-Eh, ya cálmate, ahora trata bien a los invitados.- lo regaño Masaki.

-¿Los invitados?- pregunto Isshin extrañado, cuando de repente observo a una niña de cabellos negros... -¡mi tercera hija!, ¿Cómo has estado?-pregunto Isshin alegre cargando a la menuda niña.

-He estado bien señor Isshin.- respondió la niña que estaba siendo cargada por el pelinegro.

-¡Me alegro mucho!, has crecido Rukia.- respondió Isshin sarcásticamente.

Masaki rio un poco al igual que Byakuya.

-Ya no tortures más a Rukia.- dijo Masaki.- Eh Rukia, ¿quieres conocer a Ichigo?- pregunto la bella mujer.

-Si…- respondió Rukia.

-Ichigo, preséntate con Rukia.- dijo Masaki a su hijo que contemplaba la escena algo desorientado.

-Mucho gusto, soy Ichigo Kurosaki, me alegra conocerte.- respondió Ichigo algo sorprendido por los grandes y violetas ojos de la niña.

-El gusto es mío.- respondió Rukia mientras observaba el cabello naranja del niño.

-Es verdad, Ichigo, ¿tú no conocías a Rukia verdad?, ella es la hija del señor Byakuya.- respondió Isshin.

Ichigo se acercó y saludo a Byakuya, era solo la segunda vez que lo veía, era un hombre de apariencia seria e intimidante, aunque cuando sonreía cambiaba radicalmente, también tenía un carácter temperamental, lo reconoció al ver como reacciono cuando su padre lo cargaba.

-Has crecido mucho Kurosaki Ichigo, me alegra volver a verte.- respondió Byakuya poniéndose en cunclillas y sobando la cabeza naranja del niño.

-A mí también me alegra volver a verlo señor Byakuya.- respondió Ichigo.

-Ichigo, ¿me puedes hacer un favor?.- pregunto Byakuya.

-Sí, dígame.- respondió el niño de cabellos naranja.

-Puedes llevar a Rukia a conocer el pueblo, pero llévala con cuidado, ¿vale?.- pregunto Byakuya.

-Si, como no, no se preocupe señor.- respondió Ichigo.

-Ichigo ponte esta bufanda, esta haciendo mucho viento, aun sigues resfriado.- dijo Masaki mientras rodeaba a Ichigo con una bufanda roja antes de que este saliera con la azabache.

._.

Ichigo, Keigo y la niña de cabellos negros salieron de la vivienda, mientras que los adultos se quedaron conversando sobre los que les había acontecido durante el periodo que no se veían, aunque los que más conversaban eran Byakulla y Masaki, ya que Isshin siempre veía a Byakuya por motivos de trabajo.

Los tres niños corrieron hacia un arroyo que pasaba por el pueblo, allí encontraron a Kon jugando con otros perros.

-Ven, vamos Rukia.- dijo Ichigo.

Rukia solo siguió a aquellos dos niños algo extrañada, su padre nunca la había dejado jugar con otros niños, que no fueran los hijos de los Urahara, pero ahora la había dejado así sin más.

-¿Ese es tu perro?- preguntó Rukia cuando un perro de color miel se acercó a Ichigo moviendo al cola.

-Sí, se llama Kon, es muy divertido, ¿quieres jugar con él?- pregunto Ichigo.- Kon anda saluda a Rukia.- dijo el muchacho pelinaranja.

De inmediato el perro fue hasta donde la azabache y le empezó a mover al cola.

-Hola Kon, eres muy bonito.- dijo Rukia mientras sobaba la cabeza del perro de cunclillas.

Los tres niños se quedaron junto al arrollo jugando con el perro, en eso una niña con el mismo tono de color que Ichigo se les acerco.

-Hola Kurosaki-kun.- dijo la chica mientras se acercaba al grupo de niños. La niña estaba algo sorprendida, había una niña jugando con ambos, nunca la había visto por el pueblo.

-¿Ah?, hola Inue.- respondió Ichigo mientras también acariciaba al perro junto con Keigo y Rukia.

Inue se unió a ellos y empezó a acariciar a Kon que se lo pasaba en grande con aquellos niños mimándolo.

-Eh, Ichigo traje el libro conmigo, ¿Qué te parece si vemos las imágenes?- propuso Keigo emocionado.

-¡Bien!, ¿Eh Rukia, Orihime quieren ver un libro genial sobre el mundo de afuera?- preguntó Ichigo.

-Supongo.- respondió Rukia algo dudosa.

-No se Kurosaki-kun, me da un poco de miedo.- respondió Inue.

-Vamos no sean miedosas.- intervino Keigo sacando el libro.

Los 4 niños contemplaron extasiados las imágenes del libro, habían ido hacia un frondoso árbol y contemplaban el libro bajo su sombra.

-¡El mundo de afuera es genial!- exclamo Ichigo.

-¡Sí!, según lo que entiendo, afuera hay un rio inmenso de agua salda llamado mar, hay ríos igual de grandes que los mares pero son de fuego, y hay montañas de nieve.- dijo Keigo emocionado.

-¿Ríos inmensos de sal?, no lo creo.- respondió Ichigo.- La sal es muy escasa, no creo que fuera haya ríos y ríos de agua con sal.- respondió Ichigo.

-Pero en el libro dice eso.- intervino Rukia también sorprendida.

-Entonces ha de ser cierto.- respondió Ichigo.

Los tres niños seguían contemplando el libro cuando de repente, empezaron a sentir como unos leves temblores en el suelo, Ichigo apego su oído y escucho como especie de pasos.

-¿Qué oyes Kurosaki-kun?- pregunto Orihime algo asustada.

-Se oyen como temblores, como si cayera algo pesado.- respondió Ichigo.

-¿En serio?- intervino Keigo.

-Sí, que raro, será mejor que regresemos donde papá, y le digamos lo que he oído.- respondió Ichigo.

Los tres niños seguidos de Kon regresaron hacia la casa, Orihime se despidió de ellos y regreso con su hermano al igual que Keigo ya que debía ayudar al hermano de Orihime a hornear pan.

Byakuya vio alegre como su hija traía una expresión diferente a la que tenía hace rato, parecía feliz, hasta la vio reír mientras los tres niños regresaban, ese niño, Ichigo, parecía buena influencia.

-Mama, papá, ¡ya regresamos!- exclamo Ichigo al entrar a casa seguido de Rukia.

-Bien hijo, trae a Rukia, le invitaremos de comer a ella y al señor Byakuya.- respondió Masaki.

-De acuerdo.- respondió Ichigo.- Rukia ven, mi mama te va invitar a comer, después quizá nos dé un pastel.- dijo Ichigo llevando a Rukia hasta la cocina donde estaban los tres adultos.

Rukia al escuchar la palabra pastel se le abrió el apetito, terminaría la comida rápido para poder comer el postre- pensó Rukia.

-¿Eh Masaki donde están tus gemelas?- pregunto Byakuya extrañado, las quería conocer.

-Están en la casa de la familia de Isshin.-Respondió Masaki- Pasaran una emporada con ellos, la sobrina de Isshin las cuidara.

-No sabía que tenias familia Isshin.- dijo Byakuya un poco sorprendido.

-Bueno, ahora ya lo sabes.- respondió Isshin dándole una palmada en el hombro a Byakuya.

-Por cierto papá hace rato cuando estaba junto con Keigo, Inue y Rukia escuche un temblor debajo de la tierra.- dijo Ichigo mientras se llevaba un pan a la boca.

-¿Un temblor?- pregunto Ichigo algo sorprendido.

-No, eran varios, como pequeños temblores.- respondió Ichigo.

Byakuya e Isshin se miraron asustados.- Ya regresamos.- Dijo Isshin mientras se paraba junto con Byakuya y salían de la casa.

Masaki entendió algo y solo abrazo a ambos niños.

Tranquilos, no pasa nada, solo es una sospecha que tienen, vamos a partir de una vez el pastel, ¿quieren?- preguntó Masaki sonriéndole a ambos.

-¡Sí!.- respondieron los niños.

._.

Isshin y Byakuya salieron de la casa, ojala que lo que estaban pensando solo fuera una suposición o una idea descabellada, aunque en parte lo era, ¿acaso los titanes habían logrado llegar a l interior de la muralla María?- se interrogaba Isshin pensativo.

-Kurosaki, ¿en verdad crees que sean ellos?- preguntó Byakuya preocupado.

-No lo se, pero por lo que explico Ichigo se oían leves temblores en el suelo, no sé qué pensar, ojala sea otra cosa…- respondió Isshin mientras corría hacia la colina para ver mejor el campo, cuando en eso un joven, al parecer un pastor, venía corriendo desde fuera del pueblo, venia subiendo la colina.

-¡Corran todos!, ¡Corran todos!- exclamaba el joven.

Los dos hombres aceleraron la carrera para escuchar mejor.

-¡Los titanes han atravesado al muralla María! ¡Corran todos!, ¡Ya bien…- gritaba el joven cuando de repente fue cogido por una abominable criatura que apareció de detrás de la colina, era uno de ellos, era un titán.

Las personas que hasta hace poco estaban riéndose de aquel joven por lo que decia, se quedaron paralizados, en verdad eran ellos. El caos se esparció por el pueblo como fuego por al pólvora. Las personas empezaron acorrer, algunas que ignoraban lo que había pasado seguían en sus actividades normales, hasta que empezaron a aparecer más titanes, salían del bosque que iba hacia la muralla maría, aunque la mayoría venía de detrás de la colina.

Las personas empezaron a correr aún más desesperadas tropezándose una con otras aplastándose en algunos casos, algunas carretas emprendían rápidas huidas llenas de gente.

Isshin y Byakuya se habían quedado paralizados por un momento, pero reaccionaron con calma y corrieron de regreso hacia la casa.

-¡Masaki saca a los niños rápido!.- exclamo Isshin a todo pulmón mientras se acercaba a la casa.

Byakuya volvía de rato en rato la vista hacia atrás y contemplaba como los primeros titanes entraban al pueblo.

-¡Hay que apresurarse Isshin!- gritaba Byakuya mientras veía como un hombre que había tropezado era cogido por un titán que se lo llevaba hacia sus fauces abiertas.

Esto fue impactante para Byakuya, pero lo que lo asusto en verdad, fue que luego de comerse al hombre el titán lo miro a él, y empezó a caminar en su búsqueda.

-¡Rayos!, ¡Isshin apresúrate debemos sacar a Rukia y a tu familia!- exclamo Byakuya que por segunda vez en su vida estaba asustado de verdad, sintiendo aquel nudo en la garganta.

-¡Ya lo sé!, ¡tranquilo Byakuya!- respondió Isshin mientras volvía a gritar el nombre de su esposa, ya estaban a solo unos 30 metros de la casa.

Masaki estaba algo nerviosa de repente había escuchado un bullicio, pero no le dio importancia, quería ir a ver de que se trataba pero no quería dejar solos ni asustar a Ichigo y a Rukia, hasta que escucho la voz de su esposo, le decía que sacara a los niños, ojala que no este pasando lo que se estaba imaginando.

-Eh mama, ¿porque papá está gritando?- pregunto Ichigo que estaba comiendo el pastel junto a Rukia.

-Vengan Ichigo, Rukia, vamos tenemos que salir rápido.- dijo Masaki con el tono más sereno que pudo, aunque estaba temblando, empezaban a llegar a sus oídos los gritos de la gente.

Masaki cogió a los dos niños y los saco de la casa, a los lejos venían Isshin y Byakuya, pero lo que la dejo paralizada, fueron los titanes que estaban llegando al pueblo, y los que estaban comiendo a la gente.

-Ichigo Rukia vean al suelo denme las manos, por ningún motivo levanten la vista, ¡¿entienden?!- ordeno Masaki cogiendo a ambos niños de la mano.

Masaki empezó a correr junto a los niños y le dio el alcance a Isshin.

-¿Cómo han llegado los titanes al pueblo? – Pregunto Masaki asustada

-No lo sé Masaki, solo sé que debemos irnos, Byakuya ya tiene listo el carruaje.- respondió Isshin mientras volvía la mirada hacia atrás, hacia los titanes.

Corrieron hacia el carruaje donde Byakuya ya estaba sentado en el asiento del conductor, rápidamente subieron, primero los niños luego Masaki e Isshin.

-¡Avanza Byakuya!, ¡ya!, ¡ya!, ¡ya!- exclamo Isshin para que Byakuya lo escuchara por encima del ruido.

Byakuya puso en marcha el carruaje, los caballos corrían rápidamente hacia al salida opuesta del pueblo, que ya estaba infestado de titanes que devoraban sin compasión ni remordimientos a las personas; niños y adultos eran capturados en un descuido por un titán, algunas personas lograban mantenerse escondidas y calladas en las casas, hasta que un titán arremetía contra la pared y los sacaba, los pocos que no eran capturados por los titanes corrían en una desesperada huida hacia la salida del pueblo, pero ya era tarde estaban siendo rodeados y asediados por los titanes, venían de todas direcciones, no había manera de escapar.

-Isshin, ¡no hay manera de escapar!- exclamo Byakuya asustado desde el asiento del conductor.

-¡Rayos!, ¡anda por ese bosque es al única forma de huir!- respondió Masaki.

-Pero el carruaje no resistirá.- respondió Byakuya.

-Entonces subamos a los caballos…- respondió Isshin, cuando de repente el carro fue levantado por un titán.

Byakulla logro salir del asiento del conductor y vio con desesperación como el titán levantaba el carruaje.

Dentro del carruaje Isshin caía sobre lo que antes era el techo, golpeándose en el costado, Masaki había abrazado a los niños para que no se lastimaran, como pudo Isshin trato de abrir al puerta y así salir, ya que si no serían al comida de esa abominable criatura.

Con mucho esfuerzo Isshin logro abrir la puerta, de inmediato cayó al suelo, rompiéndose algunas cotillas en el golpe, pero se puso de pie y recibió a los niños y luego a Masaki que también se agarraba el costado con una mueca de dolor.

Los caballos se habían quebrado las patas al momento de que el titán al no hallar nada tiro el carruaje que seguía atado a los caballos, de los 2 caballos uno parecia estar aun en condiciones de escapar, pero este apenas toco el suelo salió galopando aturdido.

-¡Mierda!, ¡¿ahora que podremos hacer?!- exclamo Isshin mientras tosía sangre.

-¡Papá!, ¿estás bien?- pregunto Ichigo asustado.

-¡No te preocupes Ichigo!, solo estoy un poco golpeado, para tu poderoso padre son solo rasguños, vámonos antes de que el monstruo se dé cuenta,..- respondió Isshin mientras cargaba a Ichigo.

Byakuya hizo lo mismo con Rukia empezaron a correr. Masaki iba delante, ella, originaria de ese pueblo, conocía mejor Karakura y los bosques que la rodeaban.

Iban corriendo hacia la salida del pueblo, cuando escucharon los llantos desconsolados de una niña, era Orihime Inue, que estaba arrodillada frente al cadáver mutilado de su hermano: Sora Inue.

-¡Hermano, ¡despierta!, ¡tenemos que irnos!- le gritaba la niña entre sollozos mientras cogía el rostro de su hermano, no dándose cuenta que su hermano ya estaba muerto.

Masaki contemplo con un titán se acercaba hacia la niña, dispuesto a devorarla, se desvió del camino y aparto a la niña para que el gigante no la cogiera, ambas rodaron y se apartaron del titán. Masaki ayudo a levantarse a Orihime, cuando de repente el titán alargo su mano hacia ella.

Isshin y Byakuya se habían quedado petrificados mientras veían al escena, Rukia que estaba llorando hasta hace poco también se quedó en silencio, al igual que Ichigo, como si fuera en cámara lenta, vieron como el titán extendía su amo hacia Masaki que le gritaba algo a la niña de cabellos naranja.

-¡No!- fue el grito que exhalo Isshin mientras corría hacia su esposa que fue cogida por el titán.

-Masaki al principio forcejeo con el titán, pero no pudo hacer nada, vio como Isshin estaba a punto de echarse a la carrera para salvarla, pero sabía que era inútil, al menos había podido salvar a una niña inocente, deseaba poder salvarse, no por ella misma, sino por sus hijos, pero no podía permitir que su hijo y su esposo murieran, ya que sería un suicidio si Isshin intentaba rescatarla, además solo lograría retrasar al grupo.

-Isshin, ¡no vengas!, ¡ándate ya de una maldita vez!- exclamo Masaki.

-¡Maldito déjala!- exclamó Isshin a punto de echarse a correr hacia Masaki, pero Byakuya lo detuvo.

-¡Isshin Hazlo por nuestros hijos, vive por ellos!, ¡Byakuya llévatelos ya!- exclamo Masaki gritando con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban.

-Isshin vamos, no puedo fallarle a Masaki.- dijo Byakuya jalando a Isshin.

-¡Pero!- replico Isshin.

-Hazlo por tu hijo, ¡debes ser fuerte!, para que él tenga en donde apoyarse.- replico Byakuya levantando al voz.

Isshin miro a Ichigo que se hablaba en shock mirando como el titán se llevaba a sus fauces abiertas a su madre, de inmediato Isshin le cubrió los ojos, y empezó a correr junto a Byakuya que sostenía Rukia.

Masaki contemplo como se marchaban antes de ser devorada por el titán, en su corazón se estableció un profunda paz, podía morir en paz, sabía que su hijo y su esposo vivirían, lo unico que se lamentaba era no haber podido despedirse de sus gemelas.

-Adiós a todos, ¡vivan!- fue lo último que dijo Masaki antes de ser devorada por el titán.

Ichigo se zafo de la mano de su padre y vio con dolor como su madre desaparecía dentro de la boca de aquel titán, estaba en shock no podía reaccionar.

El grupo de sobrevivientes estaba a punto de abandonar el pueblo y llegar al bosque cuando de repente un titán salió y les corto el paso, era un titán de 4 metros, por eso había permanecido oculto detrás de una casa, Byakuya e Isshin detuvieron al marcha, y contemplaron aquel titán.

-¿Qué haremos ahora?- preguntó Byakuya tenso, mientras sostenía a su hija y la abrazaba contra su pecho, mientras esta estaba en un estado de shock parecido al de Ichigo.

-Byakuya, hazme un favor, sostén a Ichigo.- dijo Isshin entregándole a Ichigo que no se movía por estar en shock por haber visto a su madre siendo devorada.

-Byakuya lo recibió, pero luego se dio cuenta.- ¡Isshin, no vayas a hacer algo estúpido!- exclamo Byakuya sosteniendo a ambos niños.

-Amigo tú me conoces, sabes que siempre hago cosas estúpidas, las únicas que no lo fueron, fue casarme con Masaki, tener y criar a Ichigo, Karin y Yuzu, y conocerte a ti amigo mío, peor hay otra más que no es estúpida, y es la que hare ahora, para que puedan vivir, sobrevivir, ¡ándate ya!, yo me encargo de ese maldito.- respondió Isshin.

Byakuya se quedó petrificado viendo a su amigo, _¡sería un suicidio!,_ no podía permitirlo_, ¡debía impedirlo!_, se lo había prometido a Masaki.- ¡No lo hagas!, ¿olvidaste lo que me pidió Masaki?! - exclamo Byakuya.

-Ya te justificare con ella cuando me la encuentre, ¡ahora lárgate!, ¡lo único que tienes que hacer es llevarte a Ichigo!.- exclamo Isshin tosiendo sangre.

-¡No lo hagas!, hazlo por tu hijo.- replico Byakuya observando como el titán se acercaba a ellos.

-Por él es que hago esto, adiós Byakuya-boy, cuida a Ichigo y cuando mis gemelas estén grandes cuéntales lo que sucedió, adiós Ichigo, adiós Rukia, es un gusto morir por ustedes.- y diciendo esto Isshin hecho a correr hacia el gigante.

-Byakuya se había quedado inmóvil, pero debía hacerlo, le debía un favor a Isshin, además no podía rechazar su última voluntad, entonces hecho acorrer cargando a ambos niños, hecho a correr con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban no hizo caso a las punzadas de su costado, solo corrió y corrió.

Ichigo reacciono, al escuchar al despedida de su padre, y entonces lo vio, a su padre corriendo hacia el titán.

-¡Papá!- exclamó Ichigo mientras vio como su padre se detenía.

Isshin escucho el llamado de su hijo, era cruel no responderle, se volvió y grito con todas sus fuerzas.- ¡Adiós Ichigo, recuerda que los amo, a ti y a tus hermanas! ¡Cuídalas!, ¡vive, ríe y lucha!- exclamo Isshin mientras volvía a correr hacia el titán.

Isshin no pensaba suicidarse en vano, no sin antes matar a ese bastado, por lo que le había explicado Urahara, esas bestias tenían un punto débil detrás del cuello, aquel titán de 4 metros sería fácil de matar, pero él no tenía como llegar hasta su cuello, no era tan alto pero 4 metros superaba su límite de salto, Isshin corrió por una de las calles hacia un campanario, si subía tal vez podía saltar hacia el titán y matarle, solo necesitaría algo filudo.

-¡Eh estúpido, ven hacia acá, veras como mata un ser humano!- exclamo Isshin llamando la atención del titán quien se volvió hacia él.

El pelinegro comenzó a correr rápidamente, se metió en una casa, y se dirigió a la que era la cocina y busco un cuchillo o un machete peor no encontró nada, fue cuando oyó, se volvió hacia el ruido y vio a una joven con un bebe abrazados, Isshin vio que al joven tenía un machete, intento persuadirla para huir y para que le entregara el machete, pero la joven estaba en pánico, no le oyó y hasta lo amenazo. El pelinegro salió corriendo de ahí, y busco suerte en otra casa, y la tuvo, encontró un machete largo, los que usaban para matar cerdos, y lo cogió, salió a la calle, entonces escucho como aquella joven madre gritaba de terror, fijo su mirada en el titán que lo venía siguiendo y vio que estaba intentado meterse en al casa donde había visto a la joven y al bebe, Isshin aprovecho que el titán estaba agachado y tomo carrera y se subió sobre la desnuda espalda del titán, y con el machete golpeo en el punto débil, golpeo 4 veces e hizo profundos cortes y derribo al monstruo.

-Lo, lo logre…- dijo Isshin quien no podía creer que lo hubiera logrado, había matado a ese titán.

La mujer lo veía asustado, pero de inmediato se dio cuenta que no lo miraba a él, si no a algo detrás de él, Isshin se volvió y vio un titán de algo de 15 metros, el pelinegro cogió de la mano a la joven que sostenía al bebe, y comenzó a correr, se metió por unos callejones y salió hacia un claro del bosque, a lo lejos vio como Byakuya corría sosteniendo a los dos niños.

-¡Byakuya!- exclamo Isshin.

Byakuya pareció oírlo y se volvió hacia él, Isshin levanto al mano que tenía libe, hasta que sintió un tirón, el titán había cogido a la joven que traía, la joven solo alcanzo a soltar a su bebe antes de que fuera devorada, Isshin lo cogió por milímetros y empezó a correr hacia Byakuya, hasta que vio algo que le dio esperanzas, no para él, sino para Byakuya y su hijo, uno de los caballos se encontraba regresando hacia Byakuya, el animal estaba dudoso de acercársele porque olfateaba el peligro.

-¡Byakuya, detrás de ti!- exclamo Isshin haciéndole señas a Byakuya.

Byakuya se volvió y se dio cuenta, ahí estaba el caballo, Sembonzakura, Byakuya lo llamo y el caballo fue hasta él, el pelinegro lo monto y puso delante de el a Ichigo y a Rukia, y empezó a cabalgar hacia Isshin.

Isshin estaba feliz, después de todo no iba a morir, había logrado salvar a aquel pequeño, pero de u n solo bajón su alegría se desvaneció cuando algo lo sujeto fuertemente Isshin por instinto soltó al niño para que no lo comiera el titán, gracias al alto follaje, el bebe no se lastimo, el pelinegro intento forcejear, pero no podía liberarse, después de todo sería su final, pero estaba preparado, se encontraría con Masaki.

Byakuya que estaba cabalgando hacia Isshin, cuando vio con horro como el titán lo cogía y lo llevaba hacia sus fauces. Era un titán de 15 metros, no podría escapar, con la conciencia matándole, detuvo el caballo y empezó a galopar en la dirección contraria: hacia el bosque, Ichigo por suerte estaba en shock y no le decía anda, Rukia estaba tapándose los oídos y cerrando fuertemente los ojos.

-Tranquilos, yo los cuidare.- dijo Byakuya mientras cabalgaba para internarse en el bosque enmarañado, debía proteger a las dos vidas inocentes que se le habían confiado, se prometió esto y ya no podía romper más promesas.

El corazón de niño de Ichigo se llenó de una tristeza incomparable, deseo con todas sus fuerzas haberlo impedido pero no podía hacer nada, su mente le traía la imagen de su madre, ya no la vería más, todos los momentos pasados con ella pasaban por su cerebro, de repente todos fueron reemplazados por la imagen del titán devorando a su madre, también recordaba a su padre, aquel hombre por quien sentía una enorme admiración, se había sacrificado por ellos, no había visto el destino de su padre después que fue agarrado por el titán pero se lo podía imaginar, en ese momento una enorme ira y determinación lleno su joven y destrozado corazón, él no iba a permitir que esto sucediera más

_¡Voy a acabar con ellos!, ¡purgare al mundo de los titanes! - _fue el grito que retumbo dentro de su alma.

* * *

Aquí termina el primer capítulo, espero que les haya gustado, como han visto los personajes mantienen su esencia, si se preguntan porque Ichigo es tan amable y feliz es porque cogí su personalidad de niño, en los sgtes caps tomara su personalidad de siempre, al igual que Rukia, espero que les haya gustado, si es así, por favor háganmelo saber dejando un review, es importante porque así puedo corregir errores y saber qué es lo que opinan, saber sus impresiones e ideas, que son muy importantes para cualquier escritor. ¡Adiós y cuídense!

_"Nos provoca un enorme pavor todo aquello que no comprendemos, respetamos con reverencia todo lo que no podemos explicar."_

_Rukia Kuchiki_


	2. Caida de Karakura parte 2

¡Hola a todas y todos!, me alegra estar de vuelta, como lo prometido es deuda, aquí les traigo el segundo cap del fic, como dice el título, es la continuación directa del anterior, a partir del sgte empiezan de nuevo los hechos fuertes y tristes u.u, bueno disfruten de este cap, espero que les guste, cualquier opinión y critica la pueden hacer al final, en el bonito rectángulo banco xd, será bien recibida, sus opiniones me ayudan a mejorar y me dan ánimos, bueno antes de empezar el cap agradezco a:

Bustercall ( que bien que te haya gustado el fic!; y tienes razón, yo también presentía que alguien sacaría una adaptación, en ningún momento se me paso que yo la haría, se me ocurrió de repente mientras jugaba una partida de left for dead 2, si soy medio extraño, pero la mayoría de ideas para mis fics se me vinieron en las situaciones más random posibles, ufff, bueno espero que te guste el cap de hoy, y es un honor estar en tu lista de autores favoritos, por cierto pásate por "Yo te protegeré" lo actualice hace poco, nos leemos luego!)

anlu-chan ( que alegría me causo saber que también leíste este fic, que bien que te haya gustado, y sí, yo tampoco quise hacer que sus padres murieran pero, fue necesario, SNK tiene esas cosas, quería hacerlo más parecido al manga en este aspecto, bueno espero que te guste el cap de hoy!)

Vegetable lov3r (siempre es agradable leer tus reviews, me dan ánimo, gracias por seguir el fic, y si Keigo vendría a ser como armin, aunque también habrá uno que otro nuevo personaje, bueno nos estamos leyendo luego, espero que te guste el cap de hoy!)

Este capítulo va dedicado a todos y cada uno de ustedes, gracias por darle una oportunidad a este nuevo fic!

Enjoy!

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Bleach y Shingeki no Kyojin pertenecen a sus respectivos autores, yo solo tomo a los personajes para esta adaptación.

* * *

**2.-Caida de Karakura parte 2**

El sol de tarde bañaba de anaranjado el amplio cielo, sus rayos débiles aun podían iluminar el aterrador y triste escenario del pueblo de Karakura, por donde se volteara la vista se podía ver escombros, cuerpos mutilados, sangre; se podían ver aun a aquellos abominables seres cambiando de un sitio hacia otro, en busca de los infortunados sobrevivientes los cuales se escondían en las casas que aun seguían en pie, así como ratones buscando refugio en una madriguera o algún agujero abierto en alguna pared.

Aquel que hubiera podido ver aquel escenario lo hubiera descrito como terrorífico, pero si el observador hubiera ido más allá de lo que le mostraban ese par de esferas llamadas ojos, hubiera percibido más que el terror, se hubiera dado cuenta de la profunda tristeza y pena que se cernía sobre ese pueblo, antes prospero pero mas no ahora, ahora que habían atacado aquellos seres devoradores de hombres, los titanes.

El sensación térmica de frio aumentaba, y no solo por el susto o por la adrenalina bajándole e ingresando en menos cantidades a las venas, no; ahora hacia más frio por el hecho de haber visto a sus amigos morir, por el hecho de ver tantas vidas inocentes cegadas en unas cuantas horas por el hambre de destrucción y asesino de las despreciables criaturas devoradoras de hombres; como si se compadeciera de lo acontecido bajo el, el cielo también lloro, dejando caer sus lágrimas sobre aquel pelinegro y sobre esa desgraciada tierra, llorando junto con él, con Byakulla Kuchiki.

El fiel caballo que había regresado hacia su amo, ahora corría lo más rápido posible, tratando de alejarse del área invadida por los titanes, llevaba así ya casi 20 minutos, pero aún le faltaban algunas horas para llegar hasta la sgte muralla, y no porque estuviera tan lejos, sino porque Byakuya sabía que ya no podía seguir cabalgando, debía hablar con ese par de criaturas puras e inocentes, con aquel par de niños, debía aliviar el dolor de ambos, el dolor que ahora cargaban en sus infantiles corazones, además también necesitaría pensar y hacer descansar a Sembonzakura, el equino había corrido llevando a los tres, casi 20 minutos seguidos sin parar, ya debían estar lejos del pueblo y de los titanes, debían descansar, para recuperar fuerzas y tratar de reparar sus corazones.

El pelinegro detuvo a su fiel caballo, hablandole con suavidad, el animal estaba también alterado y nervioso, dirigió su mirada hacia el par de niños que llevaba, ambos parecían estar mirando a la nada, como si estuvieran sin vida, Byakuya asustado por estos pensamientos los samaqueo a ambos, recibiendo una leve reacción como respuesta, Ichigo fue el primero en reaccionar, levanto su cabeza y miro hacia todos lados, como si buscara o quisiera encontrar algún invisible peligro que los asechara.

-Eh Kurosaki Ichigo, tranquilo, ya estas a salvo…- trato de llamar su atención Byakuya, pero el niño seguía observando hacia todos lados, indiferente a sus palabras, cuando de repente se detuvo.

-¡Nooooo!- fue el grito doloroso y prolongado que salió de la garganta del pequeño niño y termino en un amargo y triste llanto, a pesar de ser un grito algo débil, pareció resonar por todo aquel enmarañado y tupido bosque, pero retumbo más dentro del alma de Byakuya Kuchiki.

Byakuya observo al chico de naranjas cabellos, trato de sentir lo que sentía aquel niño, pero no pudo, nadie hubiera podido imaginar el inmenso dolor que se cernía sobre el corazón de aquel pequeño, había perdido a sus dos padres en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, él, que había vivido una vida tranquila, prospera y feliz al lado de su familia, Byakuya reconoció que no podría saber cómo se sentía el niño, pero eso no significaría que él no supiera como se sentía el mismo, en su corazón de adulto, toda clase de sentimientos se arremolinaban, el sabía que solo eran sustancias químicas y que se localizaban en el cerebro, pero en el fondo sabía que lo que estaba sintiendo no estaba en su cuerpo, sino en lo más profundo de sus ser, en su alma; no había podido hacer nada por salvar a sus amigos, ellos que habían hecho tanto para ayudarlo a él, y en parte el salvaron la vida o al menos se al prolongaron un poco más, porque su vida había sido su esposa: Hisana; el había creido que había muerto ese día, pero no fue así, él no se murió del todo, aún tenía alguien por quien vivir, su pequeña y amada Rukia; él creía que esa otra parte de él, la que no había muerto con su esposa, no podría morir jamás, ya que la otra parte de su vida era ella: Rukia, pero otra vez se había equivocado, el se sentía haber muerto de nuevo, no en la misma intensidad, pero había muerto una vez más; pero pronto descubrió que ahora ese hueco se llenaba con otra criatura pura, aquel muchacho de cabellos naranjas, el seria su otro pilar para vivir, se lo debía a sus padres, a aquellos fieles amigos a quienes no había podido salvar. Aunque parte de su alma había vuelto a morir esta tarde, algo no había muerto sino más bien había crecido: su determinación y orgullo, la determinación y el orgullo para acabar con esas despreciables criaturas, el dedicaría todos sus conocimientos a continuar el trabajo de su amigo Isshin, el encontraría la forma de que la humanidad, y esos dos pequeños puedan recuperar el mundo que les pertenece por derecho nato, y él no podía permitirse romper más juramentos, él debía lograrlo, ¡él iba a lograrlo!

-Tranquilo Kurosaki Ichigo, ahora yo te cuidare, cuidare de ambos, con mi propia vida.- dijo Byakulla mirando hacia al nada, pero con voz firme, mientras acariciaba los cabellos de ambos pequeños.

-Papa, ¿los titanes nos van a comer?- preguntó Rukia con voz inexpresiva.

-No, nos comerán, yo no voy a permitirlo.

-¿Por qué?, ¿por qué?, ¡¿por qué dejo que se sacrificaran!?- exclamo Ichigo entrando de repente en una extraño estado de ira.

-Usted pudo salvarlos, ¿Por qué solo usted se salvó?- preguntó Ichigo llorando y mirando con rabia a Byakulla.

-¡porque no pude hacer nada!, ¡nadie podía hacer nada!, ¡aquellos malditos devoraron a mis amigos!, y yo no pude hacer nada, no fue el miedo, no fue ninguna emoción lo que me impidió ayudarlos!, solo fue que no podía hacer absolutamente nada, cualquier cosa que hubiera intentado hubiera sido inútil!, yo soy débil!, todos los somos!, por eso esos bastardos nos comen!- respondió Byakuya con los ojos brillantes por las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir y con una expresión de rabia y dolor.

Ichigo observo a aquel hombre serio y disciplinado, estaba derrumbándose justo delante suyo, lo que decía era verdad, el tampoco pudo hacer nada nada más que solo ver sus padres morían, al menos el hombre pudo correr y luchar por la vida de los tres.

-Discúlpeme señor Byakuya, es que yo, es que….- respondió Ichigo llorando de nuevo.

-Tranquilo Kurosaki Ichigo, ya no seremos solo humanos débiles, ya no más, usaremos la fuerza de nuestros corazones y nuestra determinación para avanzar, usaremos el orgullo como una katana afilada para acabar con los titanes, nosotros vamos a ganar, ¡el orgullo de la humanidad no será aplastado de nuevo!- respondió Byakuya con el rostro inexpresivo, y con una seguridad impactante, muy diferente a como se encontraba hace algunos momentos.

-Papa…- dijo Rukia susurrando.

-Tranquila hija, duerme, pronto llegaremos a casa…- respondió Byakulla besando la cabellera azabache de la pequeña.

Byakuya volvió a poner en marcha al caballo, Senbonzakura obedeció y empezó a caminar y luego a trotar, en la cara del pelinegro se apreciaba una expresión de seguridad y determinación, determinación para seguir adelante y cumplir su juramento.

.

La lluvia había empezado a ceder, el cielo estaba también calmándose y dejaba de llorar por los hecho acontecidos bajo el, Ichigo y Rukia estaban algo mojados, pero muy secos a comparación de Byakuya, que estaba empapado, el pelinegro había usado su torso para cubrir a los pequeños de la lluvia, cualquier persona hubiera enfermado, pero Byakuya era una persona fuerte y sana, solo tendría quizá un resfrió más tarde, el cual cortaría con las esencias de hierbas que tenía en casa.

-Eh, Ichigo, ya estamos cerca de la muralla ¿no?- pregunto Rukia somnolienta.

-Sí, ya falta poco, ¿No Señor Byakuya?- preguntó Ichigo.

-Sí, ya falta poco, no temas hija, pronto encontraremos la paz y seguridad de las murallas- respondió seriamente el pelinegro.

Rukia solo asintió y pareció quedarse dormida. Ichigo seguía despierto y recordaba los acontecimientos, aun no entraba en su corazón todo el dolor, pero trataba de sobrellevarlo, debía hacer como aquel hombre, como Byakuya, debía aprender e imitar esa forma suya de controlar sus emociones, o al menos las tristes; Ichigo se encontraba pensando en esto y observando al pelinegro que cabalgaba con la mirada firme en el frente, cuando de repente sintió una tibia y pequeña mano sujetando la suya, era la niña pelinegra, Ichigo la observo, parecia estar durmiendo, por la forma en como le apretaba al mano, parecia tener una pesadilla, pobre niña, ella también había visto como moría tanta gente; ella había conocido muy de cerca a su papá, seguro también habría sentido afecto por él, se dio cuenta que había sido algo egoísta en pensar solo en su dolor, aquella niña también parecía estar sufriendo, al igual que el señor Byakuya, pero él no permitiría que aquella niña sufriera, el que conocía muy bien el dolor, no permitiría que ella también lo sienta, Ichigo paso su otro mano por el cabello de la niña tratando de calmarla ya que su pesadilla parecía volverse más fuerte, la niña al sentir su mano por sus cabellos pareció calmarse algo y se relajó un poco.

-Ichigo, por favor despierta a Rukia, ya estamos por llegar a la muralla.- dijo Byakuya mientras observaba una gran puerta ante él, también observaba los refugiados desembarcando de uno de los barcos que venían de Shingashina, también observo carretas y caballos, toda la gente se veía igual con el mismo rostro, la misma expresión de abatimiento dolor y tristeza.

-Si.- respondió el pelinaranja asintiendo- Heh Rukia despierta.- dijo Ichigo moviendo a la pequeña pelinegra.

La pequeña azabache pareció escuchar la voz de Ichigo y se movió solo para acomodarse sobre el pecho de su padre, Ichigo siguió insistiendo hasta que pudo lograr que la pelinegra despertara

-Ya hemos llegado Rukia, tienes que estar despierta.- dijo Ichigo.

-Está bien.- respondió la pelinegra asintiendo levemente.

Byakuya bajo el ritmo y el caballo se fue acercando poco a poco a entrada a la ciudad de Trost, que era una ciudad Sereitei del muro Rose. Mientras se iba acercando fue observando a la gente, en verdad algunos parecían cascarones sin vida, en las cuencas donde debían ir sus ojos solo habían esferas sin vida sin chispa alguna de razón, todos habían sufrido pérdidas, todos se sentían igual que él, pero eso acabaría pronto, el encontraría la forma de recuperar lo antes perdido, de restaurar la humanidad, pareciera algo muy pretencioso, pero Byakuya tenía al firmeza de que lo lograría, ya faltaba muy poco para concluir su investigación.

El pelinegro dirigió a Senbonzakura hacia la puerta done habían varios efectivos de las fuerzas estacionarias, uno de ellos al verlo cabalgar hacia la entrada se acercó hacia él.

-Disculpe señor, los refugiados deben formarse, no puede entrar así nomas, debe ser censado antes de entrar.- dijo el soldado que se veía afectado por los sucesos, y como no estarlo, el saber que la humanidad había perdido la muralla María y un tercio de su territorio, era de verdad para estar más que preocupado.

-Se equivoca, no soy un Refugiado, soy un residente de la ciudad, y estos son mi hija y mi sobrino, soy Byakuya Kuchiki, tal vez puede llamar al comandante Komamura, él le confirmara mi identidad.

-Heh no seas tan insolente, como es que afirmas conocer al comandante Komamura, no te quieras pasar de listo, únete a la fila con los demás refugiados.- respondió el soldado.

-Cometes un grave error.- resonó una gruesa voz detrás del joven soldado que palideció al oírla.- Si conozco al señor, es Byakuya Kuchiki, el hombre que salvo a la ciudad de varias epidemias y uno de los médicos personales del rey.- intervino el alto y corpulento comandante de las tropas estacionarias.

-Lo siento, es que por su estado lo confundí con un refugiado mas…- respondió el joven soldado.

-Lo dejare pasar por esta vez, y nada de un "refugiado más", esos hombres y mujeres ya han sufrido mucho como para que se les dé un mal trato, déjalos entrar, ya dentro los pueden censar, no queremos arriesgarlos a que aparezcan titanes por acá.- dijo Komamura, su voz se oyó neutral, aunque escondía su molestia por como su subordinado había manejado la situación, tratando mal a los refugiados.

Byakuya ingreso a la ciudad escoltado por Komamura que también iba a caballo, dentro de la ciudad habían algunos refugiados estaban recibiendo alimento y también había gente de la ciudad preguntado por lo acontecido, mientras Byakuya avanzaba escucho hablar de un tal "titán colosal", que según los refugiados fue el causante de la caída del muro María.

Fuera lo que fuera ese titán colosal, era una grave amenaza para la seguridad de las demás murallas, Byakuya estaba seguro de que más adelante se repetiría la historia con la muralla Rose, tenía que terminar su investigación pronto.

-Bueno mi buen amigo Byakuya, hasta aquí te puedo acompañar, supongo que no te quedaras mucho tiempo en la ciudad ¿verdad?- preguntó Komamura.

-Supones bien Komamura, solo estaré un año en esta ciudad, luego me trasladare a una propiedad que tengo dentro de la muralla Rose, quiero que estos niños terminen de vivir su infancia en un lugar lo más parecido al exterior, para que sientan la libertad, y ese lugar es esa tranquila cabaña que tengo en un bosque de la muralla Rose, pero antes debo atender asuntos pendientes en la ciudad.- respondió Byakuya pensativo.

-Es verdad, heh, ¿ese chico es en verdad tu sobrino?- pregunto Komamura sorprendido por el naranja cabello del joven.

-No, pero es como que lo fuera, sus padres, en especial su papa, fue como un hermano para mí.- respondió el pelinegro.

-Um, bueno adiós querido amigo, me alegra que hayas sobrevivido.- respondió Komamura seriamente dando vuelta al caballo.

-Adiós, me alegra haberte visto Komamura.- respondió Kuchiki.

Byakuya acelero un poco la marcha del caballo, y fue hasta la casa de los Urahara, grandes amigos suyos, ahí dejaría a Rukia e Ichigo, mientras el preparaba su casa para que el pelinaranja viviera con ellos, debía comprar una cama y ropa.

._.

-¡¿Qué dices?!- exclamo la morena mujer ante lo que le había contado su esposo.

-Lo que escuchaste Yoruichi, la muralla María ha caído y con ella todos los pueblos y ciudades a su interior.- respondió el hombre rubio.

-Eso es imposible de creer Kisuke, espera, ¿hoy no había partido Byakuya para un pueblo en el interior de la muralla?- preguntó Yoruichi.

-Si es verdad, Byakuya partió hoy junto con Rukia en la mañana, para visitar a Isshin y su familia…

-Entonces pude ser que el…- respondió Yoruichi con expresión estupefacta

-No lo sé, Byakuya fue un soldado…, creo que habrá sabido que hacer, espero que hayan salido a tiempo y estén a salvo.- respondió Kisuke pensativo mientras se sentaba al lado de su esposa.

El matrimonio Urahara estaba sentado en silencio pensando, _¿Cómo era posible que tantas vidas hayan sido segadas en un instante?_, no lo podían saber, lo único que ahora podían hacer, era para que sus amigos estuvieran a salvo y hayan podido escapar a tiempo. Ambos se habían conocido de muy jóvenes, Yoruichi pertenecía a la Policía Militar y vivía cómodamente en los distritos interiores, aunque a ella no le agradaba para nada esa vida, mientras que Kisuke pertenecía a la legión de reconocimiento, ambos ya se conocían desde adolescentes, habían crecido en la misma ciudad y eran muy amigos, hasta que sus diferentes carreras les separo, pero el día en que Urahara fue asignado a la policía militar, ese día fue en que empezó algo más que una simple amistad entre ambos, ambos no se explicaban como, aunque estaba de acuerdo en que solo fue el momento donde revelaron sus sentimientos ya que estaban enamorados desde hacía tiempo, después de un año de haberse revelado sus sentimientos, Urahara le propuso matrimonio a Yoruichi, ella acepto gustosa, pero había un inconveniente, ambos eran miembros de la policía Militar, aquello implicaba estar siempre al servicio del rey, así que no tuvieron más opción e pedir su traslado a otra unidad, su pedido fue aceptado pero fueron trasladados a lo más bajo de la defensa estacionaria, pero en vez de ser un mal, fue una bendición, en el escalón más bajo de la defensa estacionaria nadie se daba cuenta de sus acciones, hasta que un día dejaron de ir a sus puestos y no les reclamaron nada, ambos se sentían culpables por haber desertado, peor era necesario, Yoruichi tendría su primer hijo... Ahora ya tenían casi 10 años de casados y tenían 3 hijos, una era biológica y los otros dos eran unos huérfanos recién nacidos que adoptaron recientemente.

Yoruichi salió de sus pensamientos cuando escucho el ruido de la puerta al ser tocada por alguien, vio a su lado y se dio cuenta que Urahara se había quedado dormido. _Ese condenado de Kisuke nunca cambiara_.- pensaba Yoruichi mirando al rubio que dormía tranquilamente.

La morena se levantó y fue a ver quién era, al abrir la puerta se quedó de piedra, estaba terriblemente aliviada al ver a las personas que tenía delante.

-¡Byakuya-boy, estas vivo!- exclamo Yoruichi al ver al joven pelinegro delante de ella, también se dio cuenta que llevaba dos niños, una era Rukia, y el otro era un niño pelinaranja que le recordaba a alguien.- Pasa por favor Byakuya.- dijo Yoruichi rápidamente.

Byakuya ingreso junto con los dos niños que se veían abatidos. Se sentó en un mueble de tapiz purpura, junto con ambos pequeños.

Urahara que había despertado fue a traer algo con que secar los cabellos de los niños, afuera aun llovía, aunque ya estaba disminuyendo la intensidad cada vez más. Yoruichi seco a los niños mientras que Urahara conversaba con Byakuya que cambio su rostro al saber de la muerte de Isshin y Masaki, el conocía a ambos y le impacto muy hondo la noticia, sus preciados amigos habían muerto, llamo a su esposa y le conto la noticia, Yoruichi tuvo la misma expresión de Urahara, no podía creerlo, no quería aceptarlo, pero ahora lo más importante era el pequeño, el hijo de Masaki.

-Eh niño, ¿Cómo te llamas?- pregunto la morena agachándose hasta quedar a la altura del pequeño pelinaranja.

-Soy Ichigo, Ichigo Kurosaki Shiba.- respondió el pequeño.

-Qué extraño, tienes dos apellidos.-respondió la morena.

-Sí, es una larga historia.- respondió Ichigo cabizbajo mientras recordaba a sus padres.

-Sí, me la conozco, yo conocí mucho a tus padres, fuero grandes personas, Ichigo, escucha bien esto, no te lamentes por su sacrificio, más bien agradéceles y promételes sobrevivir, eso es lo que hubieran querido ellos, por eso se sacrificaron por ti…

_¡Adiós Ichigo, recuerda que los amo, a ti y a tus hermanas! ¡Cuídalas!, ¡vive, ríe y lucha!_- Ichigo recordó las palabras de su padre.- _¡vive, ríe y lucha!_..._ ¡vive, ríe y lucha!_..._ ¡vive, ríe y lucha!_- aquella frase final no paraba de darle vueltas en la cabeza, el no sabría como pero trataría de cumplir al voluntad de su padre, aunque no sabría cómo reír ahora que no estaban ellos, también quedaba otra cosa, encontrar a sus hermanas, él no sabía dónde vivían los Shiba, ni nada mas de esa familia que solo una cosa: el apellido, cuando creciera los buscaría, no quería dejarle esa tarea al señor Byakuya, ya tendría bastante con hacerse cargo de él, además sus hermanas estarían bien con los Shiba.

Yoruichi observo como el niño se quedó pensativo y ensimismado, y cuando pensó que se iba a poner a llorar, el niño cambio su expresión y adopto una mirada llena de determinación, hasta le brillaban los ojos. Yoruichi sonrió, ese niño era especial, definitivamente era el hijo de Masaki e Isshin, aquellos padres tan valerosos y osados que no duraron en sacrificarse por su hijo.

-Eres muy extraño y curioso.- sonrió Yoruichi sobando la cabellera naranja del niño.

._.

Había pasado ya 6 meses desde la muerte de sus padres y el incidente de la muralla María, en estos momentos al ciudad y toda la muralla Rose empezaba a sufrir una escases de alimentos.

Byakuya se había hecho cargo de Ichigo y había empezado con los preparativos para irse vivir a su cabaña en el interior de la muralla Rose, mientras tanto Rukia e Ichigo estaban estudiando junto a Yoruichi, que ejercía como profesora para ellos y su hija de su misma edad, Hiyori, una menuda rubia de pecas, era una niña muy temperamental y fuerte que había congeniado muy bien con Ichigo, aunque se la pasaban en pequeñas riñas.

-Eh niños, ¿pueden ir a traer leña?- pido Yoruichi a los tres que se encontraban leyendo un libro.

-Eh?, si, no hay problema.- respondió Hiyori.

-Anden Rukia, Ichigo vamos.- dijo la rubia.

-Si claro, vamos, yo cargare más que ustedes.- respondió Ichigo algo animado. Yoruichi sonrió, Ichigo parecía haberse recuperado un poco de la muerte de sus padres, lo veía más tranquilo y ahora si se animaba a jugar con los demás niños.

Los tres niños salieron corriendo a la calle, debían ir al interior de la muralla Rose. El día era agradable y tibio, el sol estaba en lo más alto, y el viento refrescante soplaba sobre sus infantiles rostros, mientras arrastraba el olor de las flores y hierbas del bosque.

Los niños se dirigieron al lugar donde siempre buscaban leña, cerca vieron a dos niños, uno era un castaño, y la otra una niña con el mismo color de cabello de Ichigo.

Rukia y Hiyori notaron una expresión muy rara en el rostro de Ichigo, él estaba sonriendo…

* * *

Bueno ¿Cómo les parecio el capítulo?, espero que les haya gustado, si, lo sé , el capítulo solo es la mitad de lo que fue el anterior, pero lo hice así, porque no quise poner lo sgte que viene en este cap, serian muchos acontecimientos revelados, por eso prefiero esperar a ponerlo sgte cap, donde terminara la etapa de niño de Ichigo, a partir del cuarto cap, los personajes ya asumirán sus personalidades y empezara al etapa del reclutamiento. Son libres de dejar sus opiniones, en verdad son importantes para mí, me ayudan a mejorar, y no saben los ánimos que me dan; y bueno sin más que decir me despido, estoy algo cansado, ayer me quede hasta tarde para actualizar mi otro fic y ponerme al día en leerme los caps de los fics que sigo; y bueno, se supone que debo estar 7:30 am en la escuela, y yo vivo un poco lejos de ella; bueno me despido ahora sí xd , espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, para el próximo serán recompensados, lo haré largo, incluso mas que el primero, claro que tampoco será tanto, no es mi finalidad cansarlos o aburrirlos, bueno, adiós, nos leemos pronto!

Atte. Start Kurosaki, el joven, guapo y humilde gamer, escritor de un cuarto de tiempo.

_ "No lucho contra ti porque quiero ganar... lucho contra ti porque debo ganar."_

_Ichigo Kurosaki_


	3. Aquel dia

¡Hola a todos y todas!, bueno les traigo e 3er capitulo, sé que me demore algo, pero es que tenía que poner al día mis otros fics, bueno antes que nada me disculpo; bueno a partir de ahora espero ya no retrasarme, ya que tendré vacaciones; y sin más que decirles solo me queda agradecer a:

o0 Viech 0o (Gracias por el entusiasmo, me alegra que te haya encantado el fic, en serio disculpa por la tardanza, y creo que no será posible que aparezcan Eren y Mikasa, ya que al ser una adaptación, se supone que Ichigo y Rukia son ellos solo que con personalidades ligeramente distintas, bueno espero que te guste el capítulo de hoy, gracias por darle una oportunidad al fic!)

Vegetable lov3r( Bueno antes que nada decirte que los errores fueron corregidos, gracias por hacérmelos notar, y eso es lo que sucede por escribir mientras estas agripado xd; bueno hasta yo mismo me sorprendo de haber escrito así el fic, nunca me imagina escribiendo así, es más, cuando reviso los primeros caps de mis primeros fics, me doy cuenta de la evolución; bueno gracias por leer el cap, espero que este te guste, y creo que si pasara lo que te estabas imaginando, u.u)

Anlu-chan( Eh gracias, espero que este fic también te guste; y si se pondrá muy interesante, en este capítulo pensaba terminar al etapa de niños de Ichigo y Rukia pero me decidí terminarla en la mitad del siguiente, aunque en este cap han "crecido" unos años; bueno espero que te guste el cap de hoy; nos estamos leyendo)

Bueno, el capítulo va dedicado a cada uno de ustedes que lee y sigue el fic, gracias por darle una oportunidad.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Bleach y Shingeki no Kyojin pertenecen a sus respectivos autores, yo solo tomo a los personajes para esta adaptación.

* * *

**3.-Aquel dia**

Los tres niños salieron corriendo a la calle, debían ir al interior de la muralla Rose. El día era agradable y tibio, el sol estaba en lo más alto de aquel celeste y limpio cielo, el viento era refrescante y soplaba sobre sus infantiles rostros trayéndoles los aromas de las flores y de la tierra húmeda por la lluvia de anoche. El bosque se extendía ante ellos era un bosque de un verdor indescriptible, con vegetación y flores hacia donde se voltease la vista, se podía ver corriendo a los animales entre los pastos y hierbas altas.

Los niños tomaron el camino de siempre y se dirigieron al lugar donde siempre buscaban leña, cuando estaban ya para llegar vieron cerca de dos niños recogiendo leña también , uno era un castaño, y la otra una niña con el mismo color de cabello de Ichigo aunque parecia algo más oscuro.

Rukia y Hiyori siguieron avanzando aunque pronto se dieron cuenta que Ichigo no las seguía, se volvieron hacia él y lo encontraron de pie mirando a los niños que no se habían percatado de sus presencias, parecía solo de pie pero notaron una expresión muy rara en el rostro de Ichigo, él estaba sonriendo, y no sonriendo como siempre, no, en verdad estaba feliz, Rukia extrañada por la expresión del rostro del niño pelinaranja, se acordó de un hecho sucedido ya hace tiempo, el día en que se conocieron, el también reía así, se acordó de cuando leyeron un libro y jugaron con su perro. Rukia también empezó a detenerse quedándose poco a poco en silencio, lo había recordado, quienes eran esos niños, eran los que jugaron con ellos el día en Karakura cayo.

-¡Auch!- exclamó la pelinegra saliendo de su estado al ser pellizcada por Hiyori.

-Los siento pero era la única forma de hacerte reaccionar, estabas como de piedra mirando a esos niños, ¿los conoces?- pregunto Hiyori algo ofuscada por la situación.

-Sí, Ichigo y yo los conocemos.- Respondió Rukia sobándose el brazo, luego fue rápido hasta donde el pelinaranja que seguía asombrado.- ¡Ichigo, ellos son tus amigos, los de Karakura!, ¿recuerdas?- pregunto la azabache entusiasmada.

Ichigo pareció salir de la especie de trance en el que estaba, y sacudió la cabeza afirmativamente, luego tomo a Rukia de la mano y la jalo llevándola hasta donde los dos niños.

-¡Keigo! ¡Orihime!- exclamaba alegre el niño pelinaranja que corría junto con la azabache.

Los aludidos parecieron escuchar, y se volvieron hacia ellos, en sus rostros también se vio una sorpresa y alegría.

-¡Ichigo!- exclamo Keigo feliz por haber reencontrado a su amigo.

-¡Kurosaki-kun!- exclamo Orihime con pequeñas lágrimas asomándose por los ojos de su infantil rostro.

El pelinaranja y la azabache llegaron hasta donde Keigo y Orihime. Ichigo estaba feliz de volver a ver a sus amigos, había pasado tanto desde aquel fatídico día, Rukia estaba también contenta de volver a ver a esos niños, aunque estaba más contenta porque Ichigo se veía feliz.

Hiyori pronto llego hasta donde ellos con cara de no saber nada.

-¿Eh que sucede?- preguntó la pequeña y menuda rubia.

-Hiyori, ellos son Keigo y Orihime, son mis amigos que vivían en Karakura, ¡están vivos!- exclamo Ichigo Feliz.

-Me alegra, pero debemos recoger la leña.- respondió la Rubia rascándose la oreja, con cara de pocos amigos.

Los 5 niños recogieron la leña juntos, Ichigo y Keigo conversaban sobre lo que les había pasado, Keigo y Orihime consolaron a Ichigo al enterarse lo sucedido con sus padres, el castaño le conto que ese día su abuelo justo había regresado antes que llegarán lo titanes, y cuando ellos empezaron a llegar, su abuelo huyo el pueblo con Keigo y en el camino se encontraron a Orihime que estaba corriendo atemorizada por los pastizales. Ichigo le conto que el padre de Rukia los salvo a ambos y que ahora vivía con la azabache y su padre, y también le contó que estaban siendo educados por la señora Urahara, ya que el padre de Rukia era un médico muy ocupado, también conto que extrañaba a sus padres, y que en el futuro planeaba recuperar Karakura y no solo esa pequeña ciudad, sino también toda la muralla María, en ese futuro donde el seria miembro del escuadrón de Reconocimiento. Rukia escuchaba la conversación de los amigos, estaba contenta de que Ichigo este feliz, no lo había visto así desde el día en que se conocieron.

Así entre conversaciones, risas y llanto, los niños terminaron de recoger la leña y volvieron a la ciudad. Al llegar hasta la casa de los Urahara, Ichigo se despidió de sus amigos, y les prometió que se volverían a ver más tarde o mañana, ahora que ellos sabían dónde buscarlo ya que el paraba con los Urahara la mayor parte del tiempo.

Hiyori, Rukia e Ichigo ingresaron a la casa, Yoruichi los esperaba en la cocina, estaba preparando el almuerzo, cuando los niños llegaron con la leña de inmediato se la dieron a la morena para que pueda seguir cocinando.

-Por favor Hiyori, ven ayúdame con esto.- dijo Yoruichi que estaba un poco ajetreada con lo del almuerzo.

-De acuerdo.- respondió la niña rubia con algo de mala gana en su tono de voz, mientras se acercaba donde su madre para ayudarla.

Mientras tanto, Ichigo y Rukia fueron acomodando los trozos de leña en un lado de la sala, al lado de la chimenea y el resto los pusieron en una esquina de la cocina.

-Muy bien niños, ¡a comer! , que luego del almuerzo les tengo una sorpresa.- dijo Yoruichi mientras empezaba a servir los platos con comida.

Los tres niños se acercaron a la mesa después de lavarse las manos en una vasija con agua limpia.

La mujer morena termino de servir los últimos platos con comida y luego se sentó a la mesa para almorzar junto con los niños, no se preocupó por su esposo ya que había ido con Byakuya al bosque de la muralla Rose.

._.

Byakuya Kuchiki y Kisuke Urahara cabalgaban a velocidad media hacia el bosque, en específico hacia una propiedad del pelinegro, llevaban ya cabalgando casi una hora; el día era refrescante, y eran aproximadamente las 2 de la tarde; el sol los iluminaba y calentaba suficiente pero sin llegar a sofocarlos, además el frescor del bosque y el viento los mantenían frescos, pronto dejaron el camino principal y se internaron en el bosque, en esta parte el bosque era algo tupido, y era bueno ya que cumplía su función de mantener la propiedad escondida y segura; siempre que Byakuya no estaba, Urahara se encargaba de pasar cada semana por la propiedad para reparar los daños, mantenerla limpia y fijarse que no haya sido saqueada, felizmente siempre la encontraba igual, así como la ruta que llevaba a ella. El viento soplaba sobre sus rostros agitando sus cabellos, trayéndoles los olores de las flores y hierbas de aquel tupido y frondoso bosque, Byakuya había pedido a Urahara que lo acompañara para arreglar la propiedad ya que dentro de 2 días se vendría a vivir con Ichigo y Rukia, el rubio había accedido gustoso a ayudar a su amigo aunque se sentía algo triste ya que vivirían lejos de él y su familia, aunque no dejaría de visitarlos los fines de semana. Kisuke se encontraba pensando cuando de repente entraron a un claro del bosque, habían llegado a la propiedad del Kuchiki.

En medio del claro había una cabaña de dos niveles, estaba construida con gruesos maderos y se veía muy resistente, además era muy acogedora y tenía un aire hogareño; al lado tenía una parcela para cultivar, así como un jardín grande lleno de flores, había también un granero y un establo pero no tenían animales; la propiedad había pertenecido al abuelo de Byakuya, Ginrei Kuchiki, y el mismo Byakuya había crecido allí, así que él sabía que sería un buen lugar para su_s_ hij_os. _Era una propiedad muy hermosa, rodeada de verdor y vegetación, como tenía su parcela y además capacidad para criar animales se podía decir que era autosuficiente por eso no tenía un sendero en especial para comunicar con el camino principal, era un excelente lugar para vivir.

Byakuya y Urahara bajaron de sus caballos y los dirigieron al establo, les quitaron la montura y empezaron a caminar hacia la casa.

Byakuya sonrió de volver a ver aquella casa que tantos gratos recuerdos le traía, aquí había conocido a Yoruichi y a Urahara cuando los tres eran adolescentes. Los hombres ingresaron a la cabaña, Urahara que tenía la llave se la dio a Byakuya después de abrir la puerta. Una amplia sala los recibió, ahí se podía observar un cuadro, era la familia Kuchiki de cuando el abuelo de Byakuya estaba vivo, extrañamente ahí también aparecían Kisuke y Yoruichi, ya que el abuelo los consideraba de la familia.

-Como veras Byakuya, siempre he tratado de mantener todo en orden, solo hace falta sacudir un poco el polvo que se ha acumulado durante la semana, y la casa ya está lista para que vengan a vivir.- dijo Urahara.

-En verdad te agradezco Kisuke.- respondió el pelinegro mientras observaba la estancia que le traía a la mente su niñez y juventud.

-No hay de que agradecer Byakuya, más bien revisemos las habitaciones para que constates que todo está limpio.- dijo Urahara subiendo por las escaleras de madera.

Byakuya siguió a Urahara hacia el segundo nivel, donde se encontraba la biblioteca y las habitaciones.

Al subir Byakuya se encontró con aquel pasadizo que tanto había recorrido de niño, estaba tenuemente iluminado por el sol que se colaba por una ventana al final del pasillo. Ambos hombres inspeccionaron todas las estancias y habitaciones y hallaron todo en orden.

-Heh Kisuke, creo que todo está en orden, la casa está limpia, creo que hoy mismo vendré con Ichigo y Rukia.- dijo Byakuya mientras salían de la biblioteca que había sido al ultima estancia que revisaron.

-De acuerdo Byakuya como te parezca mejor, amigo.- respondió Kisuke.

Los hombres salieron de la cabaña y fueron por sus caballos al establo, habían demorado alrededor de una hora en revisar la casa y en poner en orden algunas cosas, así como alistando las habitaciones que usarían, habían arreglado solo 2, una para los dos niños y otra para Byakuya, aunque aún sobraba dos habitaciones más.

Byakuya y Urahara subieron a sus caballos y se pusieron en marcha para volver a la ciudad, recién eran las 3:30 y tenían aun horas de luz para que Byakuya se mude junto con los niños.

._.

El almuerzo había estado delicioso, y Yoruichi trajo a la mesa la sorpresa que les había prometido a los niños, era un pastel recién horneado. Los niños, en especial Rukia estaban contentos, devoraron el pastel hasta el último pedazo quedando satisfechos.

-Muy bien niños, ahora a recoger los platos.- dijo Yoruichi sonriente, aquellos niños eran su alegría.

Mientras los niños recogían los platos, Yoruichi fue a ver a los dos niños que habían adoptado ella y Kisuke, eran dos hermanitos de apenas 1 año, les habían puesto Ururu y Jinta, se encontraban en su habitación ya que se encontraban agripados y en la mañana habían tenido algo de fiebre.

La morena subió por las escaleras y fue hacia la habitación de los niños. Afortunadamente ya parecían estar mejor, Yoruichi volvió a darles el jarabe que había hecho Byakuya y luego los volvió a dormir, aquellos niños eran como sus hijos, ella los quería tanto.

Después de que Yoruichi volvió a dormir a los niños, bajo para terminar de lavar los platos, pero Rukia y Hiyori ya lo habían hecho y en ese momento Ichigo se encontraba secándolos.

-Eh gracias chicos.- dijo Yoruichi.

-De nada señora Yoruichi.- respondieron Ichigo y Rukia.

La tarde empezaba ya, eran aproximadamente las 4:30, Yoruichi decidió sentarse junto con los niños en la sala, y leerles algo. Por petición de Ichigo y Hiyori, Yoruichi leyó un libro sobre el mundo de fuera, aunque estos libros estaban prohibidos, Kisuke se las había ingeniado para conseguir una buena colección de este tipo de textos.

_El océano es una gran extensión de agua salada, que conforma las dos tercias partes del planeta tierra, el color del océano es azul, aunque varía según la región, no se debe confundir al océano con los mares, ya que los últimos son extensiones de océano que se adentran en tierra firme, en la tierra existen 5 grandes océanos que bañan las costas de los continentes…_

Yoruichi se encontraba leyendo el texto ante los expectantes niños, cuando de repente la puerta se abrió, y entraron Urahara y Byakuya.

-¡buenas tardes niños!- dijo Urahara sonriente.- Buenas tardes Yoruichi, ¿cómo han estado?- preguntó el sonriente hombre.

-Buenas tardes.- saludo Byakuya.

-Buenas tardes Kisuke, Byakuya-boy; hasta que por fin vuelven, espero que ya hayan comido, ya que ya no hay comida.- sentencio Yoruichi.

A Urahara se le ensombreció la mirada, mientras que Yoruichi reía; Rukia fue a saludar a su padre, y este se agacho para abrazarla.

-Eh Byakuya, ¿a dónde has ido?- pregunto Ichigo llamando por su primer nombre al pelinegro mientras se acercaba a él.

-Es una sorpresa Kurosaki Ichigo.- respondió Byakuya sobando al cabellera del pelinaranja que se le había acercado para peguntarle.

-¿Una sorpresa?- preguntó Rukia.

-Si Hija, una sorpresa, vamos a la casa, tenemos cosas que hacer.- respondió el pelinegro levantándose.

-Eh Byakuya cuando están listos me avisan, los acompañare por hoy, ¿de acuerdo?- preguntó Urahara que se encontraba peleando con su hija por un pedazo de pastel que aún quedaba.

-De acuerdo Kisuke, nos vemos, adiós Yoruichi, adiós Hiyori.- se despidió Byakuya saliendo de la casa junto con Ichigo y Rukia.

El pelinegro se dirigió hacia su casa junto con los dos niños, ya tenía unas maletas con ropa, entro a la casa les dijo a Rukia e Ichigo que se abrigaran y luego subió a Sembonzakura.

Como habían acordado, Byakuya paso después de 30 minutos por la casa de los Urahara y se encontró con el rubio, este ya le había comunicado la decisión de Byakuya a su esposa y esta había aceptado que su esposo durmiera al menos esa noche con los Kuchiki para ayudarles en caso de que les suceda algo.

-Eh mi buen Byakuya, ¿nos vamos ya?- preguntó Urahara mientras montaba a su yegua "Benihime".

-Sí, vámonos ya Kisuke.- respondió el pelinegro incoando la marcha.

Ambos caballos y sus amos salieron a paso moderado de la ciudad y luego empezaron a andar a velocidad media hacia el bosque, internándose en el.

Eran ya casi las 6 pm, los últimos rayos del sol iluminaban de anaranjado el mundo dentro de las murallas, el viento ahora soplaba con más fuerza y ya se empezaban a escuchar a los grillos y a los animales nocturnos, los dos hombres iban cabalgando entre el follaje que era revuelto por el viento como si de olas se tratara; Urahara iba al lado de Byakuya cargando las maletas, mientras que Byakuya llevaba a Ichigo y a Rukia que se habían quedado dormidos.

Ambos jinetes se internaron en el tupido bosque y llegaron a la cabaña que se encontraba exactamente como la habían dejado.

Byakuya despertó a los niños para que observaran la casa. Ambos se sorprendieron al ver la hermosa cabaña.

-¿A quien vamos a visitar?- preguntó Rukia observado la hermosa cabaña iluminada por los últimos rayos del sol que se extinguía en el anaranjado firmamento.

-A nadie Rukia; en esta casa vamos a vivir.- respondió Byakuya abriendo la puerta y buscando las lámparas a gas para iluminar el recinto.

-Es muy bonito.- respondió la pelinegra.

-Bueno, ahora dejemos sus cosas en su habitación.

-¿Seguiremos compartiendo habitación?- preguntó Ichigo.

-Sí, las habitaciones aquí son muy grandes como para que cada uno tenga la suya.- respondió el pelinegro subiendo hacia el segundo nivel.

-Exacto, además, no querrás dormir solo en una enorme habitación en una cabaña en mitad de la nada, ¿cierto Ichigo?- pregunto Urahara usando una voz tétrica.

Rukia solo rio al igual que el pelinaranja. Byakuya termino de arreglar al habitación de los niños, para su sorpresa las lámparas a gas alumbraban extremadamente bien.

La habitación para Rukia e Ichigo era grande y en ella había dos camas separadas por una mesa de noche, la habitación tenía una ventana que daba hacia la cama de Ichigo.

-Bueno Rukia, Ichigo, es hora de dormir, mañana terminaremos de arreglar la casa.- dijo Byakuya después de acostar a la azabache.

-De acuerdo.- respondieron los dos niños.

Byakuya salió de la habitación y cerro al puerta, afuera Urahara lo esperaba mientras sostenía una lámpara.

-Imagino que tú también quieres descansar, ¿verdad amigo?- dijo Urahara volviéndose hacia una de las habitaciones.- Yo escojo esta, tu anda a la tuya, nos vemos al amanecer.- dijo Kisuke metiéndose en su habitación.

El pelinegro encendió una lámpara y fue hacia su habitación, al entrar dejo la lámpara en una repisa y luego se cambió, antes de acotarse rezo y encendió incienso en el pequeño altar que hizo a su esposa Hisana, luego de esto se acostó y durmió.

._.

Un nuevo día había empezado, afuera se escuchaba el trino de las aves y pajarillos al igual que el viento, el sol había salido desde temprano, y en una de las habitaciones de la cabaña una pelinegra se levantaba bostezando. Rukia al levantarse se percató de que Ichigo no estaba en su cama; aun con sueño, Rukia salió de la habitación y bajo hacia el primer piso, busco por la cocina y la sala pero no encontró a nadie, la pelinegra había empezado a asustarse, decidió salir fuera de la casa; afuera la mañana la recibió con un fresco viento que le traía el olor del bosque; Rukia escucho ruido por un lado de la casa, hacia su derecha; la pelinegra fue en esa dirección y vio a su padre, Ichigo y a Urahara removiendo tierra de la parcela y mojando la tierra. Su padre parecio verla y sonrió. Rukia se acercó hacia los hombres y les dio los buenos días.

-¿Qué están haciendo?- preguntó la azabache que a sus 9 años no sabía muy bien que lo que estaban haciendo esos hombres era cultivar.

-Estamos cultivando.- respondió Byakuya.- nosotros conseguiremos nuestra propia comida.

-Esos es genial.- respondió la niña.

-Me alegra de que pienses así.- respondió Urahara que estaba regando unas semillas en la tierra removida.

Cuando terminaron con la labor eran ya aproximadamente las 9:30 am, el sol ya estaba alto e iluminaba todo el paisaje. Urahara se encontraba preparando el desayuno con ayuda de Rukia. Byakuya pensó que eso sería un problema de aquí en adelante, él no sabía cocinar, tampoco Rukia, seria difícil, pero Byakuya decidió que aprendería a cocinar.

Urahara que no era un experto en el tema, sirvió el desayuno, había hecho lo mejor que había podido, pero no fue un desayuno agradable.

El resto del día los adultos se la pasaron arreglando la casa con la ayuda de los niños, a pesar de la primera impresión de ayer, la cabaña necesito varias horas para quedar apta. Una vez terminada la labor Byakuya despidió a su amigo que se alejó cabalgando entre el tupido bosque, de vuelta con su esposa e hijos.

._.

-Eh cabeza de Zanahoria, ayúdame en algo también ¿no crees?.- dijo una chica pelinegra mientras servía los platos con comida.

-Eh enana yo también estoy ocupado.- respondió un chico pelinaranja que leía un libro enatdo en un cómodo sofá.

-Estás leyendo MI libro, aunque sea ayúdame a servir el almuerzo, papá está a punto de llegar.- replico la muchacha irritada.

-Ya, ya te ayudo, no quiero que luego te andes quejando.- respondió el muchacho cerrando el libro.

Ichigo y Rukia ya tenían ambos 12 años, llevaban ya casi 3 viviendo en aquella cabaña, hasta ahora les había ido bien y vivían una vida tranquila y feliz; Byakuya se había encargado de educarlos estrictamente, aunque igual seguían visitando todos los semanas a la "tía" Yoruichi y al "tío" Urahara, estos a veces venían con sus hijos, o si no ellos iban a verles a la ciudad de Trost.

El pelinaranja dejo el libro a un lado y se levantó hacia donde la pelinegra, sostuvo los platos y los puso sobre la mesa, también ayudo a servir las bebidas y luego regreso hasta su lugar y siguió leyendo.

Rukia se quitó el delantal y se sentó al lado del pelinaranja y le arrancho el libro.- Bueno ya quiero leer MI libro.- dijo al pelinegra resaltando la palabra que indicaba que era suyo.

-Enana loca…- dijo Ichigo con una venita marcándosele en la frente.

-Mal, muy mal, yo que pensaba compartir la lectura contigo…- dijo Rukia.

-De acuerdo, no eres enana y no estás loca.- replico Ichigo.

- Maldito Cabeza de zanahoria.- dijo la chica pelinegra conteniendo la rabia.

-¡Pero si ya me retracte maldita enana, ¿Por qué me insultas?!- respondió Ichigo chocando su frente con la de Rukia mientras que ambos se gruñían.

-Eh, esta tarde están muy animados, creo que podrán ayudarme a recoger las verduras….- dijo Byakuya apareciendo de improviso en la estancia.

-¡Byakuya!, ¡Papa!- respondieron Ichigo y Rukia.

-Como han estado Ichigo, Rukia.- respondió Byakuya dejando su maletín en un estante y sentándose a la mesa.

-Hemos estado bien, gracias Byakuya.- respondió Ichigo sentadnos también a la mesa.

-Ya te he dicho que no me llames así, dime señor Byakuya Kuchiki, o si no solo papá, padre o tío- pero no me llames por mi nombre.- dijo Byakuya algo irritado por la confianza que se tomaba el pelinaranja.

-Pero yo no le veo nada de malo, Byakuya.- respondió Ichigo.

-No tienes remedio Kurosaki Ichigo.- respondió el pelinegro suspirando y prefiriendo olvidar el asunto.

Los cuatro almorzaron entre pláticas y pequeñas riñas entre Ichigo y Rukia; hablaron sobre lo que había estado haciendo Byakuya en la ciudad de Trost, y sobre la cosecha de papas que pronto tendrían. Cuando terminaron de almorzar, Ichigo recogió los platos y los lavo, mientras tanto Rukia cogió el libro y siguió leyendo aunque de nuevo volvieron las discusiones cuando Ichigo termino de lavar y quiso seguir leyendo, al final acordaron leerlo ambos.

.

Eran aproximadamente las 6 de la tarde y el sol se empezaba a ocultar ya, y se avecinaba una noche fría y nublada. Byakuya se encontraba en la sala junto a la chimenea leyendo un libro al igual que Ichigo y Rukia. A pesar del frio que hacia afuera, en aquel ambiente estaban calientes y cómodos debido al fuego de la chimenea.

Los tres estaban ensimismados en su lectura, cuando de repente alguien llamo a la puerta.

_-¿Quién será?-_ pensó Byakuya mientras se levantaba de su asiento.- _seguro ha de ser algún pueblerino_.- no era raro que lo fueran a buscar, ya que él era el único medico por esas tierras, y además, mas de un pueblerino había descubierto su cabaña y venían a buscarlo cuando algunos de sus hijos o mujeres se ponían mal.

-¿Si que necesita?- pregunto Byakuya abriendo la puerta, pero lo único que recibió como respuesta fue una puñalada en el estómago.

._.

Eran aproximadamente las 4:30pm, Urahara se encontraba jugando con Jinta, el niño pelirrojo ya tenía 3 años y ya sabía caminar, correr, y hablar; Urahara lo "entrenaba", aunque en realidad solo corrían y rodaban por el pasto. El viento comenzó a intensificarse, Kisuke no quería que Jinta se resfriara así que cargo a su hijo y lo llevo de vuelta hacia la ciudad.

Urahara iba caminando cuando de pronto vio aun chica rubia saliendo de la ciudad; era su hija, cuando se fue acercando vio la expresión que traía la rubia, era una expresión pocos amigos.

-¡Urahara!- exclamo la rubia al ver a su padre.

-Eh hija, ¿porque me llamas así?, llámame papá o padre cuando menos.- respondió Urahara fingiendo tristeza y sobreactuando.

-¡No me vengas con juegos Urahara!, se suponía que debías ayudar a mamá repartiendo los pasteles, por tu culpa yo he tenido que ir, y justo hoy que iba a entrenar con la señora Soi Fong.- respondió la rubia recordando a la joven capitana de las tropas estacionarias de Trost.

-Eh ya no te molestes, es que fui con Jinta a jugar.- dijo Urahara poniendo su mano sobre la cabellera rubia de su hija.

-De acuerdo, pero a la próxima avísame.- respondió Hiyori de mala gana.

-Muy bien entonces vamos.- respondió Urahara emprendiendo la marcha de regreso a la ciudad.

- Eh Hiyori, sabías que yo pertenecí al escuadrón de Reconocimiento y a la policía Militar.- dijo Urahara de repente.

-¿En serio?, ¿no es otra de tus estúpidas bromas?- pregunto Hiyori.

-No, si es en serio, puedes preguntarle a tu madre, ella también fue miembro de la policía Militar.- respondió Urahara.

-¡¿Mama fue más importante que Soi Fong?!- preguntó sorprendida Hiyori.

-Así es, tu mama era la mejor soldado que nunca jamás conocí, era toda una experta en lo que respecta a matar titanes, aunque lo sigue siendo ¿o acaso crees que tu mama se la pasa todo el día en casa haciendo los deberes?- pregunto Urahara.

-¿Entonces cuando decía que se iba enseñar a niños en otras casas y ciudades, en verdad se iba a matar titanes?- preguntó al rubia sorprendida.

-Algo así, mamá todavía pertenece a una organización secreta de la policía militar, se encargan de matar a los titanes que están alrededor de la muralla, para que no lleguen a dañarla mucho.- respondió Urahara.

-¿Y tú?- preguntó Hiyori sorprendida.

-¿Yo?, yo nada, yo si me retire, solo soy ahora un sexy comerciante, médico y padre.- respondió Urahara fingiendo.

-¡No te hagas!- respondió Hiyori.

-Bueno, yo también sigo en las labores, pero soy más independiente.- respondió Urahara.

-¿Y porque recién me lo cuentas?- preguntó al rubia.

-Porque como veo que estas interesada en el entrenamiento militar, entonces hablare con Yoruichi para que ella misma te enseñe, y si quieres cuando crezcas mas te enviamos a los escuadrones de reclutas.- dijo Urahara serio.

-¿En serio?- preguntó Hiyori emocionada.

-Pues claro, al ser nuestra hija, sé que tienes potencial y talento, serás de gran ayuda a la humanidad.- dijo Urahara en tono orgulloso, el no quería exponer a su hija, pero sabía que tarde o temprano Hiyori terminaría metiéndose a los escuadrones de reclutas con o sin su permiso, así que mejor prefería apoyarla.

-De acuerdo, habla con mamá, por favor Urahara.- pidió la chica rubia emocionada

-De acuerdo.- respondió el comerciante sonriendo.

.

Eran ya casi las 5:30 de la tarde, Urahara vio que se acercaba una tormenta, en eso le vino a la mente su amigo Byakuya, de seguro no tendrían mantas suficientes.- _será mejor ir a ver si necesita algo…_- pensó Urahara.

-Eh Yoruichi, cogeré unas mantas e iré a ver si Byakuya necesita algo, se viene una tormenta, además tengo un extraño presentimiento.- dijo el rubio levantándose y buscando su abrigo.

-De acuerdo Kisuke, anda con cuidado, si ya es muy tarde mejor quédate con Byakuya-boy.- respondió al morena mientras terminaba de hornear un pastel.

-Bien, entonces nos vemos, ya regreso Yoruichi.- respondió Urahara acercándose a su esposa y dándole un cálido beso.

-Eh, ya tienes que irte, ¿Qué te parece si lo dejamos para más tarde?- dijo Yoruichi en el oído de su esposo.

-Hu hu, espero regresar rápido.- respondió Urahara sonriendo.

Kisuke salió de su casa y monto su yegua, amarro un paquete con mantas al animal y salió a galope de la ciudad de Trost bañada por la luz anaranjada del atardecer.

._.

Byakuya abrío los ojos sorprendido, sentía un frio en el lugar donde había sido apuñalado, de repente sintió un líquido subiéndole por la boca, escupió y se dio cuenta que era sangre.

El hombre que lo había acuchillado saco el puñal y lo tumbo a un lado, Byakuya estaba mareándose, el puñal había seguro destruido importantes vasos sanguíneos u órganos vitales, la vista se le nublaba, pero antes de quedar a oscuras observo a los dos niños que veían con terror la escena y vio a tres hombres que ingresaban por la puerta.

Una vez que el pelinegro fue dejado a un lado y parecía haber muerto, los tres hombres ingresaron a la cabaña.

Rukia veía en un estado de Shock como su padre estaba inmóvil en el suelo, mientras que Ichigo temblaba un poco pero se había puesto delante de la pelinegra que seguía inmóvil.

-¡Idiota que has hecho!, ¡lo has matado!, se suponía que íbamos a torturarlo para que nos diga donde tenía más propiedades!- reclamo uno de los hombres, el mayor de todos.

-Pero se podía resistir, mejor era matarle de una vez, además ahí están esos dos niños, seguro son sus hijos, de seguro nos dirán si no quieren sufrir el mismo destino que su padre.- respondió el joven aun con el puñal ensangrentado en la mano.

-¡Maldito!, que le has hecho!- exclamo Ichigo furioso.

-Papá ahora esta durmiendo, aunque no despertara jamás; si tu no quieres estar igual, entonces serás mejor que respondas nuestras preguntas- dijo el hombre sarcásticamente entrando a la cabaña.

-Bueno niño, dime donde guarda tu papá las cosas de valor- dijo el tercer hombre, uno calvo, ingresando a la estancia.

-¡No les diré nada malditos!, ¡van a pagarlas!- exclamo Ichigo con vos llena de rabia y odio.

-¡Cállate estúpido mocoso!- exclamo el hombre que había apuñalado a Byakuya, mientras golpeaba a Ichigo y lo hacía estrellarse contra una mesa haciendo quejarse de dolor al pelinaranja.

-Eh no mates al mocoso, podemos hacer que hable si lo presionamos correctamente.- dijo el calvo.

-A ver niño, los pequeños no deben ir amenazando a los adultos, debes aprender de tu hermana que esta calladita….- dijo el viejo acercándose a Rukia que seguía paralizada.

-Niña, ¿le podrías pedir a tu hermano que nos responda lo que le preguntamos?- preguntó el hombre acariciando el rostro de la azabache.

Rukia no reacciono solo estaba mirando fijamente hacia el lugar donde estaba su padre.

-¡Déjenla en paz, ella no sabe nada!, ¡malditos no le hagan daño!- exclamo Ichigo levantándose adolorido.

-¡Mocosa te estoy abalando!- exclamo el hombre dándole una bofetada a Rukia, haciendo caer a Rukia.

-¡Heh idiota no golpees en el rostro a la niña!, no te das cuenta que tiene rasgos extraños, debe ser de alguna raza extinta, se vendería muy bien en el mercado negro.- dijo el calvo.

-De acuerdo no golpearemos a la niña, al menos no en el rostro.- rio el viejo levantando a Rukia que seguía en shock.

-¡Te he dicho que la dejes!- exclamo Ichigo levantadnos y golpeando sorpresivamente al viejo con un adorno del al mesa con la cual se había estrellado.

-¡Maldito niño!- exclamo furioso el viejo volviendo a golpear al pelinaranja.

-Parece que a ti no te duelen los golpes, ¿verdad?, pero no sé qué opine tu hermana, aunque seremos amistoso con ella- dijo el joven sonriendo maliciosamente.

-¡Déjenla!- exclamo Ichigo con las pocas fuerza s que el quedaban.

-No tocaras a la niña, si no, no se venderá bien en el mercado negro, además está muy pequeña, no creo que seas tan degenerado.- dijo el calvo.

-Tu no decidirás que hacer.- respondió el joven.

-¡Ya cállense!, nadie tocara a la niña, no se venderá bien.- intervino el viejo.

-Bueno, bueno, creo que ya nos hemos distraído bastante; ahora nos vas a hablar o sino tu hermana pagara las consecuencias, tal vez no podamos ser amistosos con ella, pero tal vez podamos causarle dolor sin afectar tanto su cuerpo.- dijo el joven riendo sádicamente.

-Escupidos, no sé nada, en serio, no le hagan dañó a Rukia, nos sabemos nada, papá no tenía pertenencias ni riquezas, solo tenemos esta cabaña.- respondió Ichigo levantándose con esfuerzo.

-¡No te quieras pasar de listo!- exclamo el viejo golpeado a Ichigo de nuevo, cuando el pelinaranja estuvo en el suelo, empezó a patearlo haciéndole escupir sangre.

-Eh ya no golpees tanto al mocoso, o no nos podrá decir nada.- dijo el calvo recogiendo a Ichigo que ya no se podía levantar.

-Eh estas muy blando tú, ¿verdad?, cuidado con traicionarnos.- dijo e viejo.- Bueno amarren al mocoso y a la niña, cuando el mocoso despierte le preguntaremos, mientras tanto revisaremos la casa.- termino de decir el viejo.

El calvo amarro a los niños, y luego empezó a buscar en la casa, revolvieron todo y solo encontraron pocas cosas de valor, o las tendrían bien escondidas o las tendrían en otra propiedad, pensaba el viejo.

-¡Despierta pequeño idiota!- exclamo el viejo soltando agua helada sobre el rostro del pelinaranja.

Ichigo despertó violentamente al sentir el líquido frio.

-Ahora dinos donde están las cosas de valor, o si no tu hermana pagara.- dijo el viejo mientras que el joven amenazaba con un puñal a Rukia que ahora estaba despierta y con los ojos llorosos abiertos de manera anormal.

El viejo ante el silencio de Ichigo, lo sostuvo de la bufanda roja que traía el pelinaranja, y empezó a ahogarlo.- ¡Dinos de una vez ya se me acaba la paciencia!

Ichigo trataba de hablar pero solo tocia, se estaba quedando sin aire, hasta desmayarse.

-Maldito niño.- exclamo el viejo alzando un puñal.- Ya no será útil, le podemos sacar información a la niña.- dijo el viejo cuando de repente soltó un grito.

Ninguno de los tres hombres se había dado cuenta de cuando Byakuya se había empezado a mover, el pelinegro había cogido un pedazo de vidrio de un jarrón roto y había apuñalado la pierna del viejo antes de que mate a Ichigo.

-¡Estúpido, así que seguías vivo!- exclamo el viejo adolorido pateando Byakuya.

-¡Idiota!, ¡ahora podemos sacarle información a el!- dijo el calvo deteniendo a su compinche.

-Tiene razón.- intervino el joven.

Paso alrededor de media hora, el viejo quería hacer hablar a Byakuya, pero él le contestaba que no tenía nada, que lo había vendido todo por la enfermedad de su esposa, los hombres no le creían.

-Bueno, esta noche sí que no tenemos suerte, al menos podremos vender a la niña en el mercado negro, ahora me gustaría matarte maldito imbécil, pero se me ha ocurrido algo mejor, ¿le gustan las barbacoas mi lord? - pregunto sarcástico el viejo.

El viejo se levantó y fue hacia la chimenea y con un fierro saco uno de los troncos encendidos y lo hizo rodar hasta una alfombra la cual se encendio rápidamente.

-Bueno mi lord, estará en primera fila en esta barbacoa, usted y ese mocoso de cabello raro.- respondió el viejo riendo macabramente.

El joven salió hacia los establos para alistar los caballos para la huida, mientras el calvo empezaba a cargar a Rukia. EL viejo estaba riendo cuando de repente sintió una fuerte punzada en la garganta, se llevó instintivamente la mano hacia allí, pero sintió un fuerte dolor en ella, el viejo cayó al suelo mientras la sangre salía a montones por la herida de la garganta y de la extremidad cortada, antes de morir pudo ver el que le causo la muerte, era un rubio que sostenía una espada.

El calvo sintió un golpe seco en el suelo, apenas volteo, sintió un enorme dolor en el abdomen; vio a un hombre Rubio, el hombre que lo había apuñalado, el rubio saco al espada he hizo dos cortes en la yugular del calvo que cayó muerto al suelo.

._.

Urahara soltó la espada y apago rápidamente el fuego que no se había expandido tanto. Luego se volvió hacia Rukia e Ichigo y los dejo ambos sobre un sofá, después se acercó hasta donde Byakuya que estaba aun consciente.

-Byakuya…- dijo Kisuke con tristeza en su voz.- Lo siento no pude llegar antes.- se lamentó el rubio.

-No te preocupes Kisuke.- dijo débilmente Byakuya.- Al menos Rukia e ichigo están bien.- Agrego Byakuya mientras tocía violentamente votando un líquido carmesí.

-No hables Byakuya, te curare y después me contaras.- dijo el rubio mientras la voz le amenazaba con quebrársele al ver a su amigo de la infancia agonizar en sus brazos.

-Ya no hay esperanza para mí, pronto me reuniré con Hisana.- dijo Byakuya sonriendo.

-Tienes razón amigo, me saludas a también a Masaki y a Isshin.- dijo Urahara sonriéndole tristemente a su amigo.

-Claro que si.- dijo Byakuya sonriendo, aunque cada vez se oía más débil.

-¿quieres que despierte a….- dijo Urahara cuando de repente sintió una fuerte y dolorosa punzada por la espalda en la zona debajo de las costillas.

-¡Maldito, ¿tú has hecho esto? ¿Verdad?!- exclamó un hombre joven, el tercer ladrón que había ido a traer los caballos para la huida.

Urahara se dio vuelta, pero fue golpeado por el joven, este lo pateaba en el estómago mientras que el rubio trataba de aguantar el dolor.

-¡Maldito!, ahora tú también morirás, me llevare a la niña y los haré a todos barbacoa; en parte me hiciste un favor, no me tengo que repartir el botín con ese par de idiotas.- dijo el joven riendo. El hombre saco otro tronco de la chimenea y prendió uno de los finos sofá.

._.

Ichigo estaba adolorido, y se despertó poco a poco, cuando por fin abrió los ojos, recordó lo sucedidito, su premura reacción fue buscar a Byakuya, y lo vio a un lado, era sostenido por un rubio a quien el conocía bien, Ichigo observo el resto de la estancia y vio también dos cadáveres, eran de dos de los ladrones, busco el tercero, pero no lo vio en ninguna parte, cuando de repente lo vio; como si fuera en cámara lenta vio como el ladrón joven apuñalaba por al espalada a Urahara.

Ichigo vio con dolor como el ladrón pateaba a Urahara que estaba herido, cuando de repente Ichigo volvió la mirada al suelo y observo una espada, estaba con el filo manchado de sangre, seguro la había utilizado Kisuke para matar a los dos ladrones. Ichigo se levantó cuidadosamente y camino hacia la espada, el ladrón no parecio darse cuenta ya que estaba ocupado golpeando a Urahara.

Ichigo levanto al espada y aunque dudo un poco, se llenó pronto de ira y valor y se abalanzó contra el hombre, haciéndole un corte limpio en la zona debajo de los lumbares.

El joven ladrón cayo gritando y sangrando, Ichigo estaba llorando, pero más que por dolor o tristeza, lo hacía por rabia, sentía un odio indescriptible en ese momento por ese hombre que había matado a Byakuya y a Urahara. Él debía hacer lo mismo con él, pero pronto se deshizo de estos pensamientos, su madre no lo había educado así; pero esa madre a pesar de ser tan buena, también murió, ese malnacido no tenía derecho a vivir mientras que su madre una mujer tan buena había muerto, al igual que esos dos hombres tan nobles y buenos que lo habían cuidado y ayudado.

Ichigo se llenó de una ira y odio indescriptible y cogió el puñal con el que habían matado a Byakuya y a Urahara y lo alzo dispuesto apuñalar al hombre que se hallaba inconciente, pero una mano lo detuvo. Era Rukia y lo veía asustada.

-Rukia no te asustes, solo vengare al muerte de nuestro padre.- dijo el pelinaranja con los ojos llenos de lágrimas aunque en él se veía un fuego que lo cegaba, era ira.

-No kilo hagas Ichigo, papá no lo hubiera querido así.- dijo Rukia llorando.

-¡Pero!… de acuerdo.- respondió el pelinaranja soltando el puñal.

-Ah, me alega de que seas una persona sensata Kurosaki-san.- dijo débilmente Urahara que al perecer seguía vivo. El rubio empezó a intentar levantarse, consiguiéndolo no sin sentir un enorme dolor.

-¡Urahara! ¡Estas vivo! –exclamaron Ichigo y Rukia.

El rubio saco con esfuerzo a Byakuya que estaba cociente aunque mal herido. El fuego se había empezado a expandir, afuera llovía, pero no se podían quedar en la casa o morirían.

-Urahara llevo Byakuya hacia el establo y encendió una fogata; gracias al cielo que su herida por el puñal no había sido muy profunda y no había comprometido vasos sanguíneos, arterias u órganos importantes, por eso Urahara pudo caminar y trasladar, no sin mucho esfuerzo, a Byakuya.

-¡Papa!- exclamo Rukia llorando mientras cogía el rostro de su padre que tosía violentamente.

-Tranquila Rukia, pronto veré a tu madre.- respondió Byakuya, mirando con dolor a su hija, no quería dejarla, pero él sabía cómo médico, que ya estaba agonizando.

-¡Te vas a poner bien papá!, ¡Urahara también fue herido y se puso bien!- exclamo la azabache tratando de imaginar que su padre se pondría bien.

-Lo siento hija, pero creo que no es así, por favor perdóname, solo te quiero pedir un favor, a ti también Ichigo.- dijo Byakuya llamado al pelinaranja que estaba siendo ayudando a Urahara

Ichigo se acercó hacia Byakuya y a pesar que intento estar sereno empezó a llorar.

-No llores Ichigo, eres también un Kuchiki, no debes llorar, debes ser fuerte, ahora quiero que ambos me prometan algo hijos.- dijo Byakuya usando sus últimas fuerzas.- Por favor Kurosaki Kuchiki Ichigo, hijo mío, cuida a Rukia protégela por mi ahora que no estaré, y tu Rukia, hija mía, perdóname por no poder protegerte a partir de ahora, pero Ichigo lo hará por mí, y tú también debes protegerle a él, ambos deben cuidarse, ¿me lo prometen?- preguntó Byakuya con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Sí, te lo prometo papá.- respondió Rukia llorando y abrazando a su padre.

-Yo también te lo prometo, papá.- dijo Ichigo mirando a Byakuya a los ojos.

-Gracias, ahora ya puedo volver ver a Hisana, Masaki y a Isshin en paz; adiós hijos, adiós Urahara, gracias…- dijo Byakuya sonriendo antes de que la chispa de vida en sus ojos se desvaneciera…

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado el cap, aunque sé que estarán tristes por lo de Byakuya, pero tenía que pasar, debe tener la esencia SNK, al menos Urahara sigue vivo, bueno a partir de ahora las cosas se ponen interesantes, bueno me despido, ya saben que pueden dejar sus opiniones y críticas, que me dan ánimos y ayudan a mejorar, así podre saber lo que piensan y así hacer el fic mejor para ustedes; ¡se cuidan!, adiós!

Atte. Start Kurosaki, el joven, guapo y humilde gamer, escritor de un cuarto de tiempo.


	4. Un Brillo tenue en medio del dolor

¡Hola a todos y todas!, su escritor favorito está de vuelta!, bueno ya quisiera serlo xd, bueno primero que nada les quiero pedir disculpa por el retraso, es que con esto de las fiestas he estado muy ocupado con cosas de la escuela, pero me he dado un tiempo y me he puesto a escribir, tenía la historia lista desde ayer, pero a mi vecino se le ha ido el internet (así es, cojo la señal del vecino jajajjaj), he tenido que subir el cap desde la casa de un amigo. Bueno ya hablando del cap de hoy, como había dicho, hasta al menos de la mitad trata sobre la niñez de Rukia e Ichigo y ya luego viene la parte de cuando se enlistan ya de adolescentes; por cierto, hoy aparecen nuevos personajes, espero que les guste el cap de hoy, como siempre antes de comenzar, me toca agradecer a:

-Kawai-Maria (Me alegra que te haya gustado, espero que también te guste el cap de hoy)

-Anlu-chan (Siii, pero no lo mate yo, solo narre su trágica muerte, jajjajaj, perdón por hacerte llorar, pero sin drama no tiene sentido la historia; ojala te guste el cap de hoy, al principio hay algo de drama pero luego viene la "chispa Bleach" y alegra el fic, bueno gracias por seguir el fic en serio me alegra mucho)

-o0 Viech 0o (en serio?, bueno se supone que debe ser así pero tampoco quiero que sea una réplica exacta; y bueno, aquí tienes la conti, disfrútala!)

-Vegetable lov3r( Se, tu si me comprendes, sin drama no tiene chiste la historia, y me encuentro algo mejor, aunque con el frio de los últimos días no he mejorado mucho que digamos creo que vuelto a recaer, maldito sistema inmunológico; bueno ya dejando de lado eso, me alegra saber que he mejorado, tratare de superar el nivel actual, estoy alistando una nueva adaptación, que nadie se la imagina, primero concluiré uno de mis fics y avanzare con los demás y luego subo la adaptación; espero aumentar mi level xd; gracias por seguir el fic, espero que te guste el capítulo de hoy)

Gracias a cada una y uno de ustedes.

Enjoy!

Nota: Perdón si encuentran fallas ortográficas, por más que reviso 3 veces el documento, página por página, de todas formas algunos errores se cuelan, si notan algo grave me avisan, lo corregiré de inmediato (Si es que me ha llegado el internet xd)

* * *

**Aclaración:** Bleach y Shingeki no Kyojin pertenecen a sus respectivos autores, yo solo tomo a los personajes para esta adaptación.

* * *

**4.-Un Brillo tenue en medio de la desesperación parte 1**

-Gracias, ahora ya puedo volver ver a Hisana, Masaki y a Isshin en paz; adiós hijos, adiós Urahara, gracias…- dijo Byakuya sonriendo antes de que la chispa de vida en sus ojos se desvaneciera.

Ichigo y Rukia solo observaron con dolor e impotencia, como aquel hombre moría, aquel pelinegro que había sido su padre. Ichigo vio como la chispa de vida se esfumo en aquellas dos esferas, aquellos ojos perdieron el brillo y con ello la llama de su existencia, el pelinaranja solo pudo observar como otra persona importante en su vida se iba, él lo quería como a un segundo padre, Byakuya había sido muy noble al cuidarlo después de que sus padres murieran, lo educo como si fuera su propio hijo y nunca hubo distinción entre Rukia y el para aquel hombre tan correcto y bueno, aunque el pelinegro no lo expresara, Ichigo se sentía estimado y querido por ese hombre, y él sabía que Byakuya también sentía que Ichigo lo estimaba y respetaba aunque tampoco el pelinaranja lo demostrara. Aunque Byakuya hubiera muerto, todavía le quedaban todas las enseñanzas que le impartió el disciplinado hombre, aquel ser amante de la disciplina y el buen actuar; y más que lo enseñado, le había dejado un legado más importante: el orgullo y la determinación de acabar con los titanes, aunque ellos no fueron los causantes de la muerte del pelinegro, de todas formas aun no olvidaba la cuenta que tenía pendiente con esos abominables seres, aunque ahora Ichigo se sentía confundido, _¿porque entre los hombres mismos tenían que pelear y matarse por cosas tan vanas como el dinero o posesiones que se podían conseguir trabajando?,_ por esa sucia avaricia perdió a Byakuya, su segundo padre y la tercera persona a quien había admirado y respetado.

Rukia veía el cuerpo inerte de su padre, como cual muñeco de trapo tumbado sobre aquel duro y frio piso, aquel ser que había dejado de serlo, para convertirse en tan solo un cuerpo, aquel conjunto de músculos y huesos había quedado vacío, y había dejado partir el alma de su amado padre, aquel hombre que la hizo salir adelante y la amo tanto, como un padre puede querer a una hija; la ayudo y sostuvo después de la muerte de su madre, a pesar de que el mismo estaba dolido pudo sostener a ambos, aquel hombre noble y recto que cargo con el dolor de ver morir a sus amigos, aquel hombre que acogió a un hijo ajeno y lo educo como si fuera suyo e incluso lo llegó a querer; así era su padre, así fue, Rukia tampoco comprendía como había seres humanos tan repugnantes como para acabar con otros por cosas tan viles como la avaricia, no se diferenciaban en nada de los titanes, aunque si, los titanes no razonaban en cambio los ladrones y asesinos si, y a pesar de tener la razón, el don más apreciado de la humanidad, mataban a sus semejantes ni siquiera por satisfacer una necesidad tan natural como el hambre, sino por el hambre de bienes y satisfacer el anhelo por lo ajeno. En su joven corazón no podía caber tanto dolor, ahora comprendía como se sintió Ichigo cuando perdió a sus dos padres, ahora ella también estaba en las mismas condiciones, había perdido al otro ser que le dio la vida, había perdido a Byakuya Kuchiki, su amado padre.

El pelinaranja estaba dolido y apretaba los puños, sentía un odio irracional por los tres hombres esos, aunque dos de ellos estaban muertos el tercero aun no, _no podía permitirle vivir, ¡no era justo!._ Sin darse cuenta Ichigo cogió la espada de Urahara que había quedado en el piso, pero antes de que lograse levantarla, una mano se posó sobre la suya. El chico levanto la mirada y se encontró con el semblante serio de un rubio. Era Urahara.

-Ichigo, se cómo te sientes, pero créeme, la venganza no traerá nada, no puedes mancharte las manos de sangre, Byakuya ya murió, matar a aquel hombre no solucionara nada, Byakuya era mi amigo pero de todas formas no justifica una venganza.- dijo Kisuke cabizbajo, no podía creer que su amigo estuviese tendido ahí frente a él, muerto.

-¿Qué es lo que dice Urahara-san? ¡Ese mal nacido merece morir!, ¡mato a papa!- exclamó Ichigo que estaba descontrolado, hasta que una pequeña mano lo abofeteo. Ichigo se quedó callado y paralizado, el autor de esa bofetada había sido nada más ni nada menos que Rukia, que se hallaba llorando y apretando los dientes.

-¡Ya no quiero más muerte! ¡Ya ha muerto mucha gente! ¡Papa! ¿Por qué moriste! Dijiste que no me dejarías sola papa!- lloraba Rukia moviendo el cuerpo inerte de su padre.- Papá, papá, papá, porque me has dejado sola?- lloraba destrozada la pelinegra repitiendo incansablemente la palabra papá mientras que era iluminada por la naranja luz de una lámpara a gas.

-Ya vuelvo, verificare que el terminado o nos ponga en peligro, quédense aquí.- dijo Urahara que salió del establo rumbo a la cabaña de la cual ya se podía apreciar una columna de humo subiendo.

Ichigo observo como el comerciante se retiraba por la entrada al granero, el pelinaranja se quedó un rato paralizado, mientras escuchaba el amargo llanto y los lamentos de Rukia, _¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta?,_ la que más sufría ahí era Rukia, había perdido al único familiar que el quedaba, aunque Ichigo también quería a Byakuya no era igual ya que él ya había perdido a sus padres y sabía que se sentía y en cierta forma estaba por así decirlo "preparado", en cambio esa chica no lo estaba, había perdido a su madre hacía tiempo y su padre había sido desde entonces el centro de su existencia, ahora que él no estaba, todo para ella se derrumbaba.

Ichigo se acercó poco a poco de la pelinegra que parecia haberse calmado.

-Yo, yo, me he quedado sola, hace frio…no sé si podre seguir…- balbuceaba Rukia que estaba entrando en shock.

-Tranquila, no digas eso, no has quedado sola, me tienes a mí, además yo le hice una promesa a Byakuya, le dije que no te dejaría sola y que te protegería, tranquila, todo va estar bien…- dijo el pelinaranja tratando de consolar a su "hermana", Ichigo se desprendió de su bufanda y la puso alrededor del cuello de Rukia.- Espero que ahora no tengas frio, quédatela, la necesitas más que yo.- dijo Ichigo.

Rukia se quedó absorta, _no has quedado sola, me tienes a mi….,_ aquellas palabras habían calado hondo en Rukia, ella también ahí prometido a su padre cuidar de Ichigo y acompañarlo, al igual que lo hizo Ichigo, el pelinaranja estaba cumpliendo su promesa, en cambio ella solo hacía más que llorar, su padre no hubiera querido eso. La pelinegra levanto su mano hacia la chalina y la acaricio como para sentir el calor de esta, aun estaba tibia y le causaba cierto conforte, esa bufanda había sido llevada por Ichigo desde el día en que su madre se la puso justo el mismo día en que murió, ella sabía que era un bien preciado para el pelinaranja, pero él se deshizo de ella por dársela, esto le hizo sentirse mal, por ser egoísta, había olvidado que ese chico había perdido a sus dos padres así como también al padre de ella, Byakuya, pero él seguía adelante y no se había derrumbado, ella debía ser lo mismo, era una Kuchiki. La pelinegra trataba de convencerse pero no podía con su dolor, no podía aliviar aquel dolor que le oprimía el pecho.

-Llora.- escucho decir a Ichigo mientras era jalada por este.

Ichigo abrazo a Rukia y le dijo que llore, el comprendía a la muchacha y sabía lo que sentía, si no lloraba sería causare un gran daño, debía soltar todo el dolor que tenía, y si él podía ayudarle con eso, lo haría, por eso la abrazo contra él y le sirvió de apoyo.

Rukia al principio estuvo confusa arrecostada sobre el pecho del chico, pero de pronto hizo caso y soltó todo el dolor que la oprimía, lloro todo lo que tenía que llorar hasta quedarse vacía, porque ya nada mas podría llenar el vacío que dejo su padre.

-Ya estas mejor, ahora es hora de irnos con Urahara-san, él nos llevara a Trost regresaremos a la casa y viviremos ahí y ya veremos cómo subsistimos, no te preocupes yo te protegeré.- dijo Ichigo serio mientras se acomodaba las ropa y se dirigía hacia la salida del granero.

Rukia asintió y le siguió, estaba callada y aun se sentía dolida pero se había desahogado en parte y ya no le oprimía tanto el pecho, ahora solo sentía un vacío, un enorme agujero.

Urahara esperaba a ambos chicos montado en su caballo, llevaba su espada enfundada y miraba melancólico hacia la antes feliz y elegante cabaña que ahora se consumía por las llamas bajo aquel oscuro cielo y bajo la mirada pálida de aquella luna que parecia incrustada en aquel cielo salpicado de lejanas y melancolicas estrellas.

._.

-Kurosaki-kun!- esclamaba una alegre y suave voz.-¡Kurosaki-kun, Rukia-chan!, ya está el almuerzo!- llamaba una chica pelinaranja que se hallaba vestida con un delantal mientras servía unos platos con comida sobre la fina mesa de madera de la amplia cocina.

-¡Ya voy!- exclamo Ichigo desde el piso de arriba.

Por las escaleras bajo un joven de estatura media-alta, lo que más resaltaba en él era su cabello naranja, también bajo junto a él una chica de estura baja, y de cabellos negros.

-¿Qué has preparado hoy Orihime?- pregunto Rukia sonriendo.

-Es una sorpresa.- respondió la aludida.

-¿No me digas que es otro de tus experimentos culinarios?- pregunto Ichigo algo asustado mientras recordaba experiencias anteriores con la "sabrosa" comida de Orihime.

-Esta vez no lo es…- respondió la chica fingiendo molestia mientras se ponía las manos sobre las caderas.

-Me alegra- respondió Ichigo suspirando.- Por cierto; ¿sabes dónde anda el idiota de Keigo?

-No lo sé, fue a traer leña pero todavía no regresa.- respondió la chica.

Ichigo intuyo que algo iba mal y salió de la casa, Rukia también se levantó de la mesa y lo siguió.-El pelinaranja iba corriendo delante. El día día en la ciudad de Trost, era agradable, en el celeste y limpio cielo brillaba el astro rey que era a veces cubierto por algunas nubes tan blancas como el algodón.

Rukia seguía a Ichigo de cerca, giraban por algunas estrechas calles y por algunas avenidas rebosantes de gente a quienes esquivaban con facilidad. Ambos ya tenían 14 años, y llevaban viviendo 2 en esa ciudad, habían regresado a la casa donde había crecido, después de la muerte de su padre y de vivir algunos años en el bosque. Cuando llegaron a vivir a la ciudad se encontraron con que habían enviado a los refugiados de la muralla María devuelta a esos territorios en un afán de "liberarlo", aunque el verdadero motivo era que querían deshacerse de ellos, la escasez de alimentos se había agudizado al perder los terrenos cultivables, y casi no había nada de comida. A los meses siguientes de haber enviado a los refugiados la escasez se alivió un poco, aunque de los miles de enviados a al Muralla María solo 500 volvieron, el sacrificio de los otros cientos de miles sirvió al menos para que la terrible hambruna menguara un poco y para que los sobrevivientes al exterminio de los titanes no mueran de hambre.

Entre los refugiados enviados a la muralla María estaba el abuelo de Keigo, un hombre noble y sabio, que tuvo que dejar a su nieto solo en Trost, lamentablemente el noble anciano no sobrevivió. Cuando Ichigo llego junto con Rukia se encontraron con Keigo y Orihime que lloraban la muerte del abuelo del primero, lo único que había dejado a Keigo era un sobrero de paja, el cual desde ese día el castaño se lo ponía. Desde ese día los cuatro decidieron vivir juntos y cuidarse entre ellos, tal vez entre los cuatro podrían hacerle frente a ese mundo cada vez más duro y cruel.

Ichigo seguía corriendo, hasta que al doblar por un callejón por donde crecían algunas hierbas, vio tirados un montón de ramas de madera y a un grupo de 3 chicos golpeando a un conocido castaño a lo lejos.

-¡Ahora recoge eso maldita rata!- dijo uno de los agresores mientras obligaba a Keigo a recoger el palo de madera con que lo estaban golpeando.

-¡Ahora ya no te atreverás a hablar mal de los muros, cierto?- preguntó el que parecía el líder de los matones.

-Yo solo dije que algún día la humanidad necesitaría salir y dejar a atrás los muros, ¡ellos no nos protegerán por siempre!, y si me golpeas es porque sabes que tengo razón- dijo Keigo apretando los dientes preparado a recibir otro golpe.

-¡Déjalo en paz mal nacido!-. Exclamo Ichigo mientras se acercaba corriendo a la escena.

-¡Pero si es Kurosaki!, dejémosle que venga para darle una lección a él también.- dijo uno de los agresores en voz baja. Pero pronto se deshicieron de esta idea al observar a una pelinegra venir corriendo tras él, en su rostro podían observar determinación y una extraña expresión, aquella que significaba que estaban perdidos. -¡esperen, ahí viene Rukia!, corran, vámonos!- dijo el líder de los matones soltando a Keigo.

-¡Se han ido porque vieron que venía a ayudarte!- exclamo Ichigo alegre mientras se paraba a reposar al llegar junto a Keigo.

Rukia llegó al poco rato y observo a Keigo que estaba golpeado.

-Ichigo, Rukia, discúlpenme, es que otra vez me han hecho perder toda la leña.- dijo Keigo cabizbajo.

-No hay nada que perdonar, esos idiotas creen que pueden golpear a todo aquel que no piense igual que ellos, eres muy valiente al enfrentárteles.- respondió Ichigo ayudando a levantarse a su amigo.

Keigo aparto el brazo de Ichigo y se levantó el solo, camino unos metros y levanto el sobrero de su abuelo que estaba tirado en el piso y despedazado.

-¡Malditos, a la siguiente vez que los vea, me van a conocer!- exclamo Ichigo apretando el puño.

-Keigo…- dijo Rukia observando la expresión de dolor del castaño.

-No te preocupes Rukia, Ichigo, estaré bien, más bien regresamos a casa.- dijo el castaño sonriendo y recogiendo los leños.

Rukia e Ichigo ayudaron esta labor y luego regresaron los tres juntos a casa.

El almuerzo fue agradable y después de todo Orihime había dicho la verdad, no era otro de sus experimentos, era una receta que había aprendido de Yoruichi-san, como llamaban a la bella esposa de Urahara.

-Kurosaki-kun, ¿en que piensas?- preguntó Orihime observando que el muchacho pelinaranja se encontraba pensativo.

Ichigo exhalo, y dejo quieto su cubierto.- No se los quería decir de una vez, pero tendré que ausentarme de casa por 2 años…

-Ichigo, no me digas que…- dijo Keigo sorprendido, recordando lo que Ichigo le dijo hace tiempo.

-Si Keigo, me uniré al escuadrón de reconocimiento, ingresare a la escuela de reclutas, me presentare la semana que viene.- respondió el pelinaranja.

-Ichigo…- respondió sorprendida Orihime.

-Yo también voy.- dijo Rukia con voz firme y decidida.

-¡Pero tú no tienes que ir!, ¿porque no te quedas viviendo en paz acá?- preguntó Ichigo.

-Si tú te quedas yo también me quedo, si vas a presentarte al entrenamiento para recluta, yo también iré.- respondió Rukia sin cambiar ni un ápice su tono de voz.

-Maldita enana, está bien, entonces iremos los dos.- respondió Ichigo sonriente.

-Yo también voy!- exclamo Keigo.

-¿Qué tu qué?, no te atrevas.- dijo Ichigo.- Y no me vayas a venir con esa mierda de que si yo voy tú vas y se me quedo te quedas….- añadió Ichigo ganándose un golpe de Rukia.

-¡¿Porque lo hiciste?!- pregunto el pelinaranja exaltado sobándose el rostro, en especial la nariz que le estaba sangrando.

-¡¿Qué es eso de decir que lo que te dije es una mierda?!- preguntó Rukia enojada.

-Eh yo no me referí a eso maldita enana loca!- respondió Ichigo.

-¡Si lo hiciste!

-¡No lo hice!

-¡Que si lo hiciste!

-¡Que no!

-Yo también voy…- dijo Orihime con voz serena.

-¿Queee?- preguntaron Rukia e Ichigo parando en seco su discusión al escuchar a la muchacha pelinaranja.

-Orihime-chan, tu no estas hecha para la vida militar, no lo hagas simplemente porque nosotros vayamos.- dijo Keigo mirando con preocupación a la pelinaranja.

-Es verdad Orihime, tú no tienes por qué ir, si te preocupa quedarte en la calle no te preocupes, te quedas con la casa y listo, no tienes que seguirnos.- añadió Rukia.

-¡No!, mi hermano fue asesinado por un titán, él se sacrificó para que yo huyera, íbamos a conseguirlo los dos, pero uno de esos monstruos me levanto, y el por salvarme le incrusto una varilla de hierro en la pierna, y el titán lo pisoteo…- recordó Orihime mientras las lágrimas se desbordaban por sus ojos.

-De acuerdo, también iras.- respondió Ichigo serio.

-Entonces, ¡Todos iremos!- exclamo Keigo alegre.

-¡Si!- exclamaron Ichigo, Rukia y Orihime que se estaba secando las lágrimas.

**._.**

**Unos meses después.**

El sol brillaba en lo alto de aquel celeste y limpio cielo, solo se podían ver algunas nubes y pájaros sobrevolando el hermoso firmamento, el día era fresco a pesar de la presencia del astro rey, las corrientes de aire mecían los cabellos de aquel grupo de personas reunidas en aquella amplia explanada natural formada por unas colinas de roca.

En medio del grupo formado y alineado perfectamente, un hombre alto y de aspecto atemorizante estaba parado mirando seriamente e intimidantemente al grupo de jóvenes. Era un hombre muy alto y de complexión muy atlética, llevaba un extraño peinado y un parche, así como una sonrisa maniaca en aquel rostro que provocaba pavor a quien lo contemplara. Los rayos del sol eran recortados por las puntas de su cabello, mientras que el viento hacia mover sus ropas, que denunciaban que era la máxima autoridad ahí.

-¡Ahora son oficialmente miembros del escuadrón de entrenamiento 104!- exclamaba el hombretón ante el grupo de jóvenes reclutas.- ¡desafortunadamente para ustedes, yo, Zaraki Kempachi, estaré a cargo!, ¡No estoy aquí para dar una cálida bienvenida!, ¡todos ustedes ahora son como ganado esperando a ser comido por los titanes! ¡Son incluso peor que el ganado!, ¡Durante los próximos 2 años yo los entrenare malditos inútiles, les enseñare a como pelear contra los titanes!, cuando se enfrenten en 2 años contra los titanes, ¿serán solamente comida?, ¿se convertirán en una gloriosa muralla que proteja su reino?, ¿serán un poderoso campeón de la humanidad que destruirá a los titanes?, ¡La elección está en sus manos!, aunque francamente dudo de todo eso y de todos ustedes…

-¡Oye tú!- exclamo el hombre al acercarse a un recluta, un castaño que veía nerviosamente al hombretón.

-¡Sí!

-¡¿Quién diablos eres?!- preguntó Kempachi.

-¡Soy Keigo Asano, de Karakura!- respondió el recluta algo nervioso, aunque intentaba parecer tranquilo.

-¿En serio?, tienes un nombre estúpido.- rio Kempachi- ¿Tus padres te lo pusieron?

-Fue mi abuelo.- contesto Keigo mirando hacia el frente en todo momento.

-Asano, ¿Cuál fue tu propósito al unirte a nosotros?- preguntó Kempachi acercando su rostro al del atemorizado muchacho.

-¡Ayudar en la victoria de la humanidad!- respondió Keigo cerrando los ojos ante la cercanía del atemorizante rostro.

-Valla…eso es maravilloso, te convertiré en comida para los titanes, Cuarto escuadrón, ¡justo enfrente!- exclamo Zaraki haciendo girar a Keigo.

-¿Y quién diablos eres tú?- preguntó Zaraki colocándose frente a otro chico.

-¡Sí!, ¡Soy Shusuke Amagai, de Trost!- exclamo un muchacho pelinegro.

-¡Habla mas fuete!

-Soy Shusuke Amagai…

-¡Aun no puedo oírte! ¡Ve a aprender como hablar correctamente en los cuarteles!

-¿Y tú quién eres?- pregunto de nuevo Zaraki a una chica menuda y de baja estura.

-Soy Momo Hinamori de…

-¡No lo eres!- exclamo Zaraki gritando en la cara de la aterrorizada Momo- ¡Tu naciste en una pocilga y eres peor que el ganado!- exclamo Zaraki mirando fijamente a la chica.

-¡Si, soy peor que el ganado!- respondió la chica con los ojos cerrados, atemorizada.

-¡Incorrecto!, ¡Yo te diré lo que eres y no eres!

.

Cerca al campo de entrenamiento pasaba un hombre mayor de gafas, acompañado de un soldado, los dos se hallaban conversando y contemplando la "bienvenida"

-Esta haciendo su trabajo, tú también tuviste que pasar por esto, ¿cierto?- preguntó el hombre de anteojos a su subordinado.

-Si, en verdad me trae recuerdos.- respondió el soldado.- pero, ¿que saca gritándoles y humillándoles de esa forma?

-Es como un rito de admisión, el destruye las memorias de quien alguna vez fueron y los reconstruye para ser unos soldados, es un punto necesario en el mapa que él va dibujando para ellos.

.

-¿Y tú quién rayos eres?- exclamo Zaraki frente a una chica pelinaranja de mediana estatura.

-Mi nombre es Orihime Inue de Karakura.- respondió Orihime mirando defrente y con voz seria.

-Bonito nombre, ¿pero es acaso para un soldado?, mírate ¡pareces todo menos una soldado!- exclamo Zaraki cogiéndole de un cachete.

-¡Gracias señor!.- respondió Orihime mirando de frente a pesar que el rostro de Zaraki estaba frente al de ella.

-Me gusta esa actitud, te convertiré en comida para los titanes de todas formas, ¡cuarto escuadrón!- exclamo Kempachi sonriente.

.

Los dos soldados que transitaban cerca escuchaban atentos las "bienvenidas" que daba Zaraki.

-Heh, ¿Por qué a esos no les ha dicho nada?- preguntó el joven solado refiriéndose a un grupo de reclutas, entre ellos Ichigo y Rukia.

-Aquellos que tuvieron su rito de admisión, ya no lo necesitan, estoy dispuesto a apostar que han ido al infierno y han regresado, lo puedes decir solo viendo sus miradas.- respondió el hombre de gafas.- Vamos.

.

-¿Quién diablos eres tú?!- pegunto Zaraki colocándose frente a un joven pelirrojo.

-¡Soy Renji Abarai, de Trost!- respondió el extraño chico.

-¿Por qué estás aquí?

-Para unirme a la policía militar y vivir en un distrito interior.- respondió Renji algo apenado.

-Ya veo, ¿así que quieres vivir en la ciudad interna?- preguntó Zaraki con una sonrisa.

-¡Sí!- respondió Renji, pero fue golpeado por Zaraki, lo que causo que cayera al suelo.

-¡¿te dije que te arrodillaras?!- pregunto Kempachi sarcástico.- Nunca te convertirás en un oficial de policía si esto te manda al suelo.

-Tu ha que has venido, ¿Quién eres?- preguntó Zaraki a otro joven.

-¡Me llamo Rikichi, detrás de las muralla Rose!, vine aquí para unirme a la policía militar y servir al rey.- respondió el joven castaño sonriendo.

-¿En serio?, buen chico…Un noble objetivo, pero recuerda: el rey no te quiere…- respondió Kempachi mirándolo seriamente.

-¡Siguiente! ¿Quién eres?- preguntó Zaraki.

-¡Ikaku Madarame de Ragako, al sur de la muralla Rose! – respondió el joven que resaltaba por su cabeza calva, además estaba haciendo el saludo militar, pero había puesto su brazo en el lado equivocado.

-¡Escucha Ikaku Madarame!- exclamo Zaraki levantando a Ikaku de la cabeza.- ¡creo que te dijeron esto antes! ¡Este saludo significa que ofreces tu corazón al rey!, ¡¿Tu corazón está del lado derecho?!...Dijo Kempachi cuando de pronto observo de reojo a una chica pelirroja que parecía estar comiendo…

-¡Tu!... ¡¿Qué demonios estas haciendo?!- preguntó Zaraki observando a la chica pelirroja que comía nerviosamente. Todos miraban de reojo a la chica que parecía no darse cuenta que era observada ya que veía hacia los lados pensando que Kempachi se dirigía a otra persona, la joven volvió a comer otro trozo de lo que estaba comiendo.

-¡Tu!, ¡Te estoy hablando a ti! ¡¿Quién diablos eres?!- exclamo Zaraki enfurecido poniéndose frente a la chica que se sobresaltó.

La chica paso lo que estaría comiendo y puso su mano sobre su pecho en forma de puño y haciendo este saludo se presentó.- ¡Soy Rangiku Matsumoto, del distrito Rukon, al sur de la muralla Rose!- exclamo firmemente la aludida.

-Rangiku Matsumoto… ¿Qué tienes en la mano derecha?- preguntó Kempachi con la mirada ensombrecida.

-¡Es una papa al vapor! ¡Encontré una tirada en el piso de la cocina!

-¿La robaste?, ¿Por qué?¿Porque estas comiendo una papa justo ahora?- preguntó el hombretón.

-Es mejor cuando se come caliente, por eso pensé que era mejor comerla ahora- respondió la chica mirándolo algo atemorizada.

-Ese razonamiento va más allá de mi lógica…¿Por qué estas comiendo una papa?- preguntó el hombretón mirándola seriamente.

-¿Esta preguntado porque la gente come papas?- preguntó la muchacha que parecía confundida y atemorizada.

Todos lo demás reclutas veían sorprendidos a la chica que aprecia no entender, era algo increíble, aquella muchacha debía estar mal de la cabeza, parecía no comprender la gravedad de la situación.

De pronto la chica pareció comprender algo he hizo algo que nunca debió hacer: Cogió la papa por la mitad y la partió a continuación le ofreció la mitad a Zaraki con una pésima sonrisa, Kempachi la veía estupefacto.

-tome la mitad si quiere- dijo Matsumoto con voz solemne dedicándole una pésima sonrisa al final.

-¿La mitad?- preguntó Zaraki estupefacto ante la penosa sonrisa de la chica que lo encolerizo más.

…

Ya atardecía en los cuarteles del campo de reclutas, un grupo de jóvenes observaba a una chica que corría por el campo de tierra iluminaba por los últimos rayos naranja del sol.

-La chica papa sigue corriendo…- dijo Ichigo observando algo sorprendido a la chica que corría incansablemente desde hacía 5 horas.

-Sí, ya lleva 5 horas corriendo.- agrego Orihime sorprendida observando a la chica.

-Sí, pero su reacción cuando él le dijo que corriera hasta que cayera, no fue nada comparada a la de cuando le dijo que no tendría nada de comida….- agrego Ichigo.

-El distrito Rukon, es un pequeño pueblo de cazadores en las montañas del sur de al muralla Rose, ¿verdad?- pregunto Ikaku Madarame, que veía con ironía a la chica.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué es eso?- preguntó Ichigo señalando a una carreta que ascendía por un camino fuera de los campos de entrenamiento.

-Desertores….- respondió Momo Hinamori.- Ellos pidieron ser trasladados a las áreas de desarrollo.

-¿Qué?, ¿apenas el primer día?- pegunto Keigo sorprendido.

-Así están las cosas, los débiles no tienen más opción que irse.- respondió Ichigo observando la carreta que se marchaba bajo los pálidos rallos del sol que ya se ponía en el horizonte.- Ellos prefirieron juntar rocas y cortar hierbas…

-Eso me recuerda, él no te peguntó de dónde eres….- dijo Amagai Shuzuke que también había sido asignado a esa barraca.

-¿Qué?, soy de Karakura igual que Keigo.- respondió Ichigo.

-Ya veo; estuviste ese día también- respondió Ikaku Madarame.-¿Vistes al titán colosal?- preguntó sorprendido.

-¿Es cierto que llego hasta la muralla Rose pero luego desapareció?- preguntó Hinamori sorprendida.

-No, no lo vi, pero es falso eso de que llego hasta la muralla Rose, incluso a Karakura solo llegaron los titanes normales.- respondió Ichigo sorprendido, era la segunda vez que escuchaba hablar de ese titán "colosal".

…

-¿Pero entonces, como eran esos titanes normales?- preguntó Ikaku por segunda vez.

-Ichigo que estaba sentado cenando, frunció el ceño pero respondió.- Ya les dije lo que vi, eran como nosotros solo que grandes y estaban desnudos pero no tenían genitales.- respondió Ichigo tratando de controlar su cólera, ya le llevaban interrogando desde la tarde.

-¿Qué tan grandes son?

-¿Es cierto que pueden lanzar fuego?- preguntó Hinamori.

-Son de varios tamaños, los más grandes que vi serian de unos 23 metros, y no pueden lanzar fuego, pero parece como si se evaporaran ya que de su piel sale como vapor.- respondió Ichigo.

-¿Cómo crees que sea el titán Colosal?- preguntó un joven.

-No sé cómo sea, pero para mí que ha de ser como un titán normal solo que más grande.- respondió Ichigo llevándose una cucharada de sopa a la boca.

-¿Y cómo son los titanes comunes?- preguntó el mismo joven.

Ichigo se quedó en blanco, antes respondía las preguntas con molestia, pero ahora que había probado aquella sopa se dio cuenta que su madre preparaba una igual aunque la de ella era mucha más sabrosa que esas raciones del ejército, después de escuchar la pregunta se acordó del titán que devoro a su madre y el titán al que se enfrentó a su padre, no pudo evitar sentir un nudo en la garganta.

-Eh creo que no debemos preguntar tanto, aquella experiencia lo habrá afectado….- dijo Momo apenada al ver la expresión de Ichigo.

-Perdón por ser tan…

-No, no es así, solo me atore con la comida, como ya les dije, los titanes son como nosotros pero más grandes y sin inteligencia.- respondió Ichigo mordiendo un pedazo de pan.- De hecho los titanes no son la gran cosa, una vez que aprendamos a maniobrar el equipo de maniobras tridimensional ¡no serán rival para nosotros!- respondió Ichigo con entusiasmo.-Finalmente tenemos la oportunidad de ser soldados, ¡Me uniré al equipo de reconocimiento y purgare al mundo de los titanes!; Los matare a todos- agrego el pelinaranja hablando con una profunda determinación.

-Oye, oye, ¿estás loco?- preguntó un pelirrojo que desde hace rato estaba escuchando con indiferencia y cansancio las palabras del pelinaranja.- ¿acabas de decir que quieres unirte al equipo de reconocimiento?- termino de preguntar sentado en la mesa de al lado de la del pelinaranja.

-Así es, ¿tú eres Renji Abarai verdad?, el que dijo que quería unirse a la policía militar y vivir una vida fácil.- preguntó Ichigo levantándose de su mesa.

-Soy un hombre honesto.- respondió Renji.- Es mejor que actuar de rudo cuando no eres más que una basura asustada…- agrego el pelirrojo con una sonrisa provocadora en su rostro.

-¿Estás hablando de mí?- preguntó Ichigo irritado con una vena marcándosele en al frente.

-Pues claro cabeza de zanahoria.- respondió Renji levantándose de su asiento.

-¡Atrévete a repetirlo!- exclamo Ichigo irritado.

-Oigan, oigan; cálmense los dos.- dijo Hinamori.

-Ja, perdón si te ofendí.- dijo Renji.

En ese momento las campanas sonaron, había terminado la hora de la cena.

-Eh, fue mi culpa, no estaba tratando de juzgar como piensas.- agrego Renji exhalando- Vamos a olvidarnos de esto, ¿quieres?- preguntó el pelirrojo estirando la mano.

-De acuerdo, yo también lo siento- respondió Ichigo chocando la palma de la mano con la del pelirrojo; el pelinaranja se giró y salió de la estancia.

Renji observo al pelinaranja que se marchaba y justo cuando se iba a volver para terminar su pan, contemplo el espectáculo más hermoso que nunca creyó ver, un ser maravilloso pasaba justo delante de él, era una joven de estura baja, era hermosa, tenía unos hermosos ojos violeta que lo hipnotizaron, lo que más le sorprendió fue su largo cabello azabache se movía sobre sus hombros por causa del movimiento de su elegante andar…

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado el cap de hoy, si no lo subí más antes fue porque se me ha ido el internet, he tenido que ir a la casa de un amigo para subirlo, bueno, espero que el cap de hoy les haya gustado; si se dan cuenta, el fic combina el estilo de ambos animes; por cierto, iba hacer que Jean sea Ulquiorra o Uryu, pero al final me decidí por Renji a quien le queda mejor este personaje, a los dos primeros también ya les tengo sus personajes, espero que les vaya gustado el desarrollo de la historia, solo una pregunta, ¿quieren que sea fiel al anime, o que diverge algunas situaciones como vengo haciendo, o quieren que lo haga aún más?, espero sus respuestas, opiniones, criticas o dudas, sus review me dan anime digo ánimo, y me ayudan a mejorar, adiós, nos estamos leyendo, cuídense!

Atte. Start Kurosaki, el joven, guapo y humilde gamer, escritor de un cuarto de tiempo.

_No es correcto el: "Pienso y luego existo", lo que en realidad es: "Pienso, por lo cual existo"_


	5. Un Brillo tenue parte 2

Estoy dispuesto a que me linchen xd, pero después de que me disculpen; sé que he demorado mucho, si ya lo sé; y eso que estoy de vacaciones, pero es que aunque pensé que tendría más tiempo en verdad fue todo lo contrario, primero que nada me envicie con muchos animes, incluso ahora mientras subo el capítulo estoy viendo uno solo que esa en pausa, yo nunca pensé volverme así, pero bueno, luego de que empecé a escribir en fanfiction mi opinión sobre los demás anime fue cambiando, yo que solo wahabí visto los clásicos aparte de Bleach, bueno entonces como que me he dedicado mueco a verlos por eso no he tenido tiempo de escribir además soy algo enfermizo jeje, y siempre se me pega la gripe; bueno ya les explique mis motivos, ahora sin más les dejo el cap de hoy, espero que lo disfruten.

**Aclaración:** Bleach y Shingeki no Kyojin pertenecen a sus respectivos autores, yo solo tomo a los personajes para esta adaptación.

**Enjoy!**

* * *

** 5. Un Brillo tenue en medio de la desesperación parte 2**

Ante él había acontecido el suceso más hermoso jamás visto por los ojos de un ser humano, o al menos para él así lo fue; era un ángel, no, era más que eso; era como de esas cosas geniales que solo se ven una vez, y como solo se ven una vez el no podía dejar pasar esa oportunidad, la oportunidad de hablarle.

Renji estaba sonrojado, con los ojos abiertos a más no poder, no podía contenerse, era la primera mujer que había logrado causar eso en él, y no es que antes no haya estado interesado en ninguna, solo que ahora era algo más real y limpio.

—Oye tú! — fue lo primero que se le ocurrió al joven pelirrojo. Cuando la joven se volvió, fue como una daga se calvara en su pecho, era sofocante, era opresivamente hermosa.

—Eto.. No recuerdo haberte visto antes por aquí… Lo, lo siento…tu cabello negro es realmente lindo… — articulo con dificultad el joven completamente sonrojado.

—Gracias— respondió la chica mirándolo inexpresivamente para luego seguir su camino.

Renji se quedó un momento paralizado pero decidió seguirla, no podía dejar pasar esta ocasión, no podía. El pelirrojo se apresuró y salió corriendo de aquel comedor, cuando llego hasta el pórtico se sorprendió un poco, más bien se sorprendió demasiado. La hermosa joven había salido apresurada por darle el alcance al idiota de Kurosaki, en este momento se hallaban caminando juntos.

—Eh, dame un respiro— se quejaba Kurosaki.

—Eh fresita siempre te alteras cuando hace calor…— escucho bromear a la joven.

—En vez de andar fijándote en mí, porque no te fijas en ti misma, mira tu cabello, está muy largo, se podría atascar con el equipo de maniobras 3D…— respondió descortésmente Ichigo.

Renji se hallaba parado en el pórtico apretando los puños. ¿Cómo ese idiota podía hablarle así a la joven? , pero lo que más le sorprendió fue lo que respondió al joven.

—Tú crees?, bueno entonces lo cortare, ¿Qué tan corto debe estar?

El joven pelirrojo no podía creerlo, ¿acaso le iba a hacer caso a ese idiota?, en ese instante lo decidió, no tendría más trato con el idiota de Kurosaki.

En ese momento pasaba por ahí Ikaku Madarame, estaba pasando de lo más tranquilo regresando a su barraca, cuando de repente alguien le sobo la espalda.

—Eh?, ¿Qué rayos te sucede?! — se volvió Ikaku algo molesto. — ¿Por qué te limpias en mi ropa?

—Es la confianza, entre la gente…— respondió el joven pelirrojo, se había limpiado al mano que había estrechado con Kurosaki.

Ikaku solo lo miro extrañado siguió caminando.

La noche se había asentado ya en los terrenos de entrenamiento, la pálida luz de la luna iluminaba tenuemente el terreno, cerca de las barracas se veía llegar a una agotada joven cabellera ámbar, estaba muy agotada y caminaba casi a rastras hasta que ya no pudo más y se desplomo sobre el piso de tierra.

De entre la oscuridad salió otra joven caminando, parecía llevar algo en las manos. Su andar era algo lento pero decidido.

Cuando la joven desplomada sobre el suelo alcanzo a oler lo que traía la otra joven, se despertó y como si fuera una bestia se lanzó sobre la joven y le quito el contendido que llevaba en las manos.

La joven pelinaranja se quedó sorprendida por lo repentino del acto, se hallaba sentada sobre el suelo ya que había perdido el equilibrio. Observaba a la chica que se hallaba sobre el suelo, parecía morder con vehemencia el pan que había cogido con su boca.

—Esto es…¡Pan! — exclamo la joven de cabello ámbar mientras devoraba el trozo de pan que tenía en la boca.

—Es todo lo que puede guardar para ti…— dijo temerosa la pelinaranja, luego mostrando el otro objeto que llevaba consigo hablo— Pero, deberías tomar agua primero…

Rangiku se quedó anonadada observando a al joven pelinaranja, era sorprendentemente hermosa, y aun le parecia más por el hecho de que era su salvadora.

—Eres, ¡eres una diosa?! — preguntó Rangiku sosteniendo a Orihime por los hombros.

—Oigan, ¿Qué están haciendo? — preguntó una varonil voz.

Rangiku se apresuró a comer el pan como si el chico que había aparecido se lo fuera a robar.

—Eto…Bueno, ella ha estado corriendo todo el día…— respondió Orihime.

—Bueno, supongo que solo querías hacer algo bueno, ¿no?; ¿lo hiciste por el bien de la "chica papa"? ¿Tus esfuerzos valieron la pena? — cuestiono el joven.

—…

—Como sea; te ayudo a llevarla a su cama— respondió el joven al ver que Rangiku se había desmayado después de terminar de comer.

—Kurosaki-kun, ¿estas tratando de hacer algo bueno también? — preguntó Orihime alegre observando a su amigo.

—No me malinterpretes, estoy haciendo esto para que me deba una, quizás su estupidez o su energía me ayude en el futuro, ¿no crees? — preguntó riendo el pelinaranja.

Orihime también rio y se levantó, Ichigo cargo a Rangiku y la llevo hasta su habitación acompañado por Orihime que iba feliz, ambos iban conversando sobre su día, y que tal le pareció a la pelinaranja el día de hoy.

Entre la oscuridad otra joven los observaba, estaba algo acongojada, _¿Por qué siempre él se comportaba diferente con ella?, ¿Qué tendría ella de especial para él?_ La pelinegra se cuestionaba esto, ellos, con esto se refería a ella misma e Ichigo, tenían una relación mejor, ¿cierto?, eran familia, aunque no podría decir si esto era mejor ya que solo les ponía una barrera…

—Rukia-chan, no es bueno que observes a los demás desde la oscuridad….— dijo una conocida voz.

—¿Qué haces aquí Asano? — preguntó Rukia algo irritada.

—No te oyes como si no estuvieras alegre de escuchar a tu amigo de años…— respondió Keigo.

—No es eso, ¿pero porque siempre apareces de la nada?

—Eh, no quieras invertir los papeles, yo fui el que te pregunto, ¿Qué haces espiando a Ichigo y a Orihime?...Oh…ya veo!; así que Rukia-chan este celosa que se estén robando a su aniki!, no te preocupes Rukia, yo sé que Ichigo también te quiere, son hermanos;… al menos que tu estés celosa porque quieres a Ichigo como a un hom…

Keigo no pudo completar la frase ya que Rukia lo callo de un solo golpe, estaba irritada, Keigo siempre le insistía con eso, tanto le insistía que había empezado a creérselo, claro que eso no podía ser posible, ellos eran hermanos cierto… ¿o sí podría ser…?

—Eh, no hay necesidad de usar la violencia Rukia, más bien ya me voy, por cierto, estoy en la misma barraca que Ichigo, tal vez le podría contar que lo estuviste espiando…

—Yo no he estado espiando nadie, y si se te ocurre decir algo, yo, yo te mato…— respondió la azabache mirando seriamente a Keigo, tanto, que el castaño se asustó.

—D-de acuer-do— articulo Keigo con dificultad— pero seguro que no estarás en contra si le pregunto a Ichigo que siente por Orihime, aunque de niños, cuando estábamos en Karakura, yo recuerdo que al él le gustaba ella; bueno, ¡déjamelo a mí! — exclamó Keigo sonriéndole a la hermana de su mejor amigo.

—Bueno, yo no puedo impedirte nada, haz lo que quieras. — respondió Rukia.

—De acuerdo, cuando sepa algo te aviso jeje, bueno, ya me voy, empezara el toque de queda. — respondió Keigo volviéndose en sus pasos, hacia su barraca.

Rukia también decidió volver a su barraca, en verdad ella no estaba espiándolos ni nada de eso, lo que sucedía que ella estaba en la misma barraca de Orihime y la chica papa, por ello estaba de regreso cuando de repente escucho toda la bulla que andaban haciendo ellos 3; aunque si debía reconocer que se sentía un poco mal por lo diferente del trato de Ichigo hacia Orihime y con ella; además no sabía que a Ichigo de niño le gustaba Orihime, era extraño. Rukia se regañó por estar pensando en eso en aquellos momentos, se suponía que estaba ahí para entrenar, para acabar con los titanes que acabaron con los amigos de su padre, para acabar con esos abominables seres que quitaron la vida a miles de seres humanos…; aunque también había otro motivo por el cual ella estaba ahí, un motivo que ella conocía muy bien y guardaba en su corazón.

._.

Un nuevo día empezaba en los terrenos de entrenamiento. Hoy era un día especial, se probaría a los reclutas en algo básico como el equilibrio a al tratar de estar suspendidos utilizando el equipo de maniobras 3D; esta prueba era básica, si no la pasaban serian regresados.

Bajo el celeste e inmaculado cielo, se hallaban un grupo numeroso de hombres y mujeres, la mayoría jóvenes, esperando su turno, frente a ellos un hombre corpulento y alto se hallaba hablándoles.

—Primero se les tomara un examen de aptitud; aquellos que lo reprueben no son dignos siquiera de ser carnada. Los fracasos serna enviados a las áreas de desarrollo— hablaba fuertemente Zaraki Kempachi.

La prueba consistía en mantener el equilibrio mientras se era suspendido por unas cuerdas que estaban a su vez sostenidas por 3 parantes unidos en forma de trípode.

Por el campo de entrenamiento pasaba el que parecía ser el comandante de los escuadrones de reclutas, pasaba observado la prueba junto con uno de sus subordinados.

—Esto lo básico entre lo básico; con este ejercicio puedes ver su talento usando el equipo de maniobras 3D. — explicaba el hombre mayor a su subordinado, cuando de pronto se fijó en una joven pelinegra que lo estaba haciendo muy bien. — Mira, apenas se balancea, ella simplemente sabe lo que tiene que hacer. Así es como defines el talento.

—Ves esos de al lado de la chica pelinegra?— dijo refiriéndose a otros jóvenes, una pelambrar, un pelirrojo y un calvo. — Parece que este año tenemos buenos candidatos. — dijo el viejo sonriendo.

—¿Qué hay de el? — preguntó su subordinado señalando a un pelinaranja.

El hombre mayor se volvió y lo observo. Aquel pelinaranja se hallaba de cabeza y era incapaz de regresar a su posición normal por más que se esforzaba, sus brazos estaban caídos al igual que su cabello.

—Bueno, él es talentoso a su manera. — respondió el hombre sonriendo y acomodándose las gafas. —Por más que algunos lo intenten, simplemente no pueden hacerlo…

—¡Qué demonios estas asiendo Ichigo Kurosaki! — exclamo Zaraki acercándose hasta donde Ichigo. — ¡Levanta tu parte superior!

Todos los demás reclutas observaban a Ichigo, incluso algunos reían disimuladamente. Ichigo no lo podía soportar.

_¿Qué?, ¿Cómo hago esto?_ — se cuestionaba el joven en su interior. — _Tiene que ser una broma…_

._.

—Puedes hacerlo si sigues los pasos básicos. — explicaba Rukia a Ichigo que le había pedido ayuda para resolver su problema.

Bajo los últimos rayos del sol, se hallaban Rukia, Keigo e Ichigo, estaban intentando hacer que este último tuviera éxito con el ejercicio del balanceo con el equipo de maniobras 3D.

—No te preocupes por hacerlo perfecto ahora; pon tu peso en la cintura y los tirantes mientras te concentras en el balance. — explicaba la azabache.

—Cálmate, y podrás hacerlo! — dijo Keigo tratando de animar a su amigo. — Incluso yo lo hice…

—Muy bien!, tengo el presentimiento que puedo hacerlo ahora, no puedo permitirme fallar, hasta tú lo has logrado…— respondió Ichigo riendo.

—Vamos Ichigo ¡yo sé que puedes! — exclamo Rukia alegre de ver sonreír a su hermano frente a ella.

—¡Si!, Keigo, por favor levántame….

Keigo empezó a girar la manivela suavemente, e Ichigo comenzó a ascender, todo marchaba bien hasta que…

—Ichigo! — exclamo Rukia al ver como Ichigo perdía el equilibrio y se iba hacia adelante golpeándose la cabeza contra el piso.

Cuando Ichigo despertó, se hallaba en lo que al parecer era la enfermería, lo único que recordaba era que estaba siendo levantado y luego que todo se volvió negro, instintivamente se llevó la mano hacia la frente donde sentía unas punzadas.

—Kurosaki-kun!, ya despertaste! — exclamó alegre Orihime.

Ichigo se volvió hacia un lado y observo a Orihime que se hallaba sentada en una vieja silla.

—Oh, eres tu Orihime, ¿desde que hora estas acá? — preguntó Ichigo.

—Bueno, dese que te trajeron, hace unas 3 horas. — respondió Orihime sonriendo.

—Oh gracias; sabes si podía irme cuando despertara? — preguntó Ichigo.

—Si, ya vamos de una vez — intervino una voz seria. El pelinaranja se volvió y se dio cuenta de que era Rukia la que había entrado a la estancia.

—Ru-rukia-chhan! — exclamó Orihime sorprendía. — Bueno, yo ya me estoy yendo. — dijo Orihime levantándose y marchándose del lugar.

—Rukia, ¿Qué fue lo que exactamente sucedió? — preguntó Ichigo.

—Bueno, es que al parecer no pudiste equilibrarte y caíste, te golpeaste fuertemente la cabeza y perdiste el conocimiento, por suerte de inmediato Keigo y yo te trajimos, él estuvo hasta hace poco aquí pero ya se fue…

—¿Y tú?

—Yo solo salí a preguntarle al doctor si es que te podía llevar una vez que te despertabas.

—Oh ya veo, ¿Y cómo se enteró Orihime? — preguntó Ichigo mientras se sentaba.

—Cuando fui al buscar al doctor me la encontré y me preguntó por ti y entonces le dije que estabas en la enfermería, y entonces ella vino. — respondió Rukia.

—Oh ya veo…— respondió Ichigo pensando en la respuesta de Orihime, _¿Por qué le habría mentido?, _bueno no importaba.

—Entonces, ya vamos, ya va ser momento de la cena. — dijo Rukia mientas ayudaba a levantarse a Ichigo.

—No es necesario, yo puedo solo— respondió Ichigo descortésmente. — No te preocupes, gracias, en serio, espero que mañana no suceda lo mismo durante la prueba, ¿no crees? —preguntó Ichigo riendo, había cambiado su actitud en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

—Eh…si, tienes razón, ¡pero yo sé que lo lograras! — respondió Rukia sonriendo.

Ichigo solo observo a su "hermana", en verdad sí que tenían razón los otros chicos en preguntarle por ella, Rukia era muy hermosa, y además era inteligente, talentosa y fuerte; se sentía orgulloso de ella, después de todo eran hermanos, tal vez no de sangre pero si de lazos; aunque ¿eso era lo que sentía por ella?, ¿_o estaré confundiendo lo que siento por ella e interpretándolo como una relación de hermanos?; Nah eso no puede ser, después de todo, hemos vivido mucho tiempo juntos por eso malinterpreto mis sentimientos, de seguro es eso. _

._.

—Míralo, ayer estaba presumiendo que mataría a todos los titanes…

—El será enviado a las áreas de desarrollo mañana. — respondió otro joven que veía burlonamente a Ichigo.

—Ese niño inútil no merece ni siquiera la comida. — intervino otro joven.

Ichigo solo estaba en silencio en una de las mesas, estaba pensando en lo sucedido, todo lo que hablaban esos tipos era cierto, él era un inútil, _¡A este paso jamás podría vengar a sus padres!_

—Ichigo! — dijo Rukia tratando de llamar al atención del pelinaranja que ni siquiera comía.

—Kurosaki-kun, dejar que lo que hablen de ti te afecte no ayudara en nada. — intervino Orihime hablando en un tono comprensivo.

—Es verdad, solo concéntrate en mejorar mañana, ¿quieres? — intervino Keigo.

—Soy tan patético, a este paso no seré capaz de matarlos a todos…

—Deberías olvidarte de eso…— dijo Rukia seriamente.

—¿Qué? — preguntaron los otros 3 sorprendidos.

—Deberías olvidarte de ser soldado, después de todo, desperdiciar tu vida no es manera de pelear…

—¿Olvidaste lo que tuvimos que pasar aquel día? — preguntó Ichigo ofendido. — ¿Crees que diciéndome esto me rendiré?

—Pero esto no tiene que ver con tu determinación.

—¿Qué?, ¿Por qué? — cuestiono el pelinaranja.

—Porque no es tu decisión si te conviertes o no en soldado. — respondió Rukia cruzando su mirada con la de Ichigo. — No es…

Rukia no pudo completar su frase porque sucedió algo inesperado, algo impredecible y sorprendente. Orihime la había abofeteado.

—¡Cállate!, ¿acaso has olvidado lo que tuvo que pasar Kurosaki-kun?, lo que tuve que pasar yo cuando mataron a mi hermano?, lo que paso Keigo cuando enviaron a su abuelo fuera de las murallas y se lo comieron los titanes?; tu solo lo viste, no lo pasaste, luego tu viviste tranquilamente en el bosque, sé que tu padre falleció luego, pero no tuviste que soportar el dolor y la impotencia de ver como un monstruo se lo tragaba…— dijo Orihime llorando, pero fue interrumpida.

—¡Orihime! — grito Ichigo fuertemente, el grito hizo que todos los presentes se volvieran hacia él. — No te permitiré que le hables así a Rukia, no lo permitiré; ¿Quién te crees que eres?, tú no sabes el dolor por el que tuvo que pasar Rukia y también yo, no lo sabes, y te digo que para mí incluso que no fue mi padre, fue tan doloroso como lo que paso ese día en Karakura, ¡imagínate lo que debió ser para ella!, es natural que ella no quiera que nos convirtamos en solados, no quiere ver más muerte, por eso no te permito que el hables así…

Rukia se quedó estupefacta escuchando lo que acontecía, se cogía la mejilla donde le había abofeteado Orihime, estaba sorprendida, jamás Ichigo había gritado así a Orihime, jamás le había alzado la voz, y menos para defenderla a ella, generalmente era ella quien defendía a los demás, pero esta vez Ichigo estaba ahí, girándole a Orihime y era por ella, no se sentía bien que le gritara a Orihime pero una parte de ella lo disfrutaba.

—Bueno, bueno ya cálmense todos ¿no? —preguntó Keigo tratando de controlar la situación.

Orihime solo veía a Ichigo sorprendida y las lágrimas caían por su rostro. En ese momento las campanas sonaron, anunciado que se había terminado la hora de la cena. Poco a poco los reclutas fueron saliendo. Orihime fue una de las primeras en salir, había salido corriendo y fue seguida por Keigo. Rukia un seguía sentada junto a su mesa, estaba sonriendo extrañamente feliz.

— No estoy diciendo que te vayas a las áreas de desarrollo tu solo, porque si eso sucede, yo iré contigo… —dijo Rukia seriamente y luego se volvió hacia donde estaba Ichigo. — por-porque so-somos hermanos ¿no? — preguntó Rukia nerviosamente.

Pero en el lugar de Ichigo este ya no estaba sentado, se había ido ya, en su lugar estaba una peliámbar, estaba sentada escuchando con incomodidad el discurso de la azabache.

—eto, eto…puedo coger esto? — preguntó la joven señalando a un pan que aún había sobrado

Rukia solo miro seriamente a la chica, cogió el pan, hizo el ademan de partirlo a la mitad, para luego comerse los dos pedazos ella sola ante la triste mirada de la chica peliámbar.

._.

Dentro de unas barracas se hallaba un grupo de chicos conversando, el ambiente era cálido, en parte porque recién se estaban conociendo y estaban estableciendo lazos de camaradería.

—¿Me estas pidiendo trucos? , lo siento pero yo tengo talento natural lo único que puedo decirte es que necesitas sentirlo…—respondió Ikaku con voz orgullosa.

—Yo prefiero que me digas como eres capaz de mantenerte cuerdo después de humillarte de esa forma…— intervino riendo Renji.

—Oigan, ¡les estoy rogando en serio!, yo no sé, explíquenme ¿no? — pidió Ichigo con voz seria y suplicante.

—Oye, oye, ¿tú no fuiste el que dijiste que los débiles deberían irse? — pegunto Ikaku con ironía.

Ichigo reacciono ante lo estaba escuchando, era cierto, el había dicho eso…

—O era los sin talento los que debían irse? — preguntó Renji en un tono burlón. —¿Cuál era?

…

—¡Por favor escuche que ustedes dos eran muy buenos!, ¡Grinjow Jaegerjaquez!

—Eh?, lo siento tío, no creo que haya un truco para mantenerse balanceado…— respondió el peliazul. —No tengo ningún consejo que darte.

—Ya veo…— digo resignado Ichigo.

—Entonces no queda otra opción que darlo todo mañana. — agrego Keigo exhalando.

—Um, ustedes dos dijeron que son de Karakura, ¿cierto? — preguntó el joven que acompañaba a Grinjow.

—Si— respondieron al unísono Ichigo y Keigo.

—Entonces deben saber lo tan terribles que son los titanes; ¿Por qué quieren ser soldados?

—A diferencia de Ichigo, yo no he visto con mis propios ojos morir a ningún familiar por los titanes, pero, después de ver el inhumano intento de la monarquía por recuperar la muralla María, me di cuenta que debía hacer algo. — respondió Keigo extrañamente serio.

—Ya veo…— respondió Grinjow.

—Y ustedes dos de donde son? — preguntó Ichigo.

—Grinjow y yo somos de una aldea de las tierras que llaman el "hueco mundo", que está en la muralla María. — respondió el joven que acompañaba al peliazul.

—Son de ese lugar…, ¿no está alejado del rio? — preguntó Keigo.

—Sí, no nos avisaron inmediatamente por ese motivo, estábamos lejos del rio; los titanes llegaron antes de que las noticias lo hicieran, estaba atardeciendo, el ganado estaba muy ruidoso, y nunca había sentido el piso temblar así, pronto me di cuenta que estaba oyendo pasos, cuando abrí las ventanas, los vi, vi a esos abominables seres; hui de hueco mundo junto con otros jóvenes, intentamos salvar al resto de la aldea, pero ya era tarde, como mi granja era la última del pueblo por eso pude salvarme a tiempo. — narro Grinjow con la mirada perdida.

Keigo escucho atento el relato con algo de temor, le recordaba a lo que vivió el con su abuelo y Orihime al intentar escapar de Karakura.

—Bueno, el punto es que ustedes deben ser diferentes, las personas aquí no tienen ni idea de lo terrible que son los titanes…— dijo el joven pero fue detenido por Grinjow.

—Eh, te van a escuchar y te puede ir mal, mejor vallamos a dar un paseo…— intervino Grinjow sonriente, aunque era una sonrisa extraña.

—Pero ¿el toque de queda? — preguntó Keigo.

—Anda Keigo, solo será un paseo, ¿cierto Jaegerjaquez? — intervino Grinjow.

—Exacto, vamos.

Los cuatro jóvenes salieron y empezaron caminar y reanudaron la conversación mientras andaban bajo los pálidos rayos de la luna y las estrellas que salpicaban aquel manto negro que los mortales como nosotros llamamos cielo.

— La mayoría está aquí para proteger su estatus social, dicen que los que van a trabajar a las fábricas cuando tienen 12 años son cobardes, y prefieren unirse al equipo de entrenamiento en su lugar, pero yo no soy diferente a ellos, ¿recuerdan a ese pelirrojo? Dijo que se había enlistado para entrar a la policía militar y vivir en la ciudad interna, pues yo también tengo el mismo objetivo. — dijo el compañero de Grinjow. — Pero pueda que me deshaga de todo si no consigo esa meta, no tengo un espíritu fuerte como para luchar en el escuadrón de reconocimiento o en las tropas estacionarias.

—Bueno, no seas duro contigo mismo, no es malo atesorar la propia vida— replico Keigo.

Los jóvenes se internaron en el bosque después de sortear unas cercas alambradas, Grinjow e Ichigo iban sosteniendo unas lámparas a gas que encendieron después de internarse bien el bosque, no querían ser descubiertos por los vigías de los terrenos de entrenamiento.

—Quiero regresar a mi tierra natal que tuve que abandonar— dijo Grinjow rompiendo el silencio. — Eso es todo lo que me importa, lo hare sin importar lo que pase.

—¿Y tú?, ¿y tú porque te uniste? — preguntó el compañero de Grinjow.

—Yo…creo que debo matarlos a todos— respondió Ichigo mientras recordaba el momento en que su madre fue comida por aquel titán.

—Eto…con matarlos a todos te refieres a los titanes, ¿cierto?, ¿o será que eres un psicópata en potencia? — preguntó Grinjow rompiendo la tensión.

—Eh?!, ¿de qué hablas?, ¡Claro que me refiero a los titanes!, no bromees con eso. — respondió Ichigo enojado.

—Claro fresita-kun! — respondió el peliazul.

—¿Qué has dicho?! — preguntó Ichigo irritado.

—¿Qué?, bueno entonces…¿Kurosaki-kun?, ¿mejor? — pregunto Grinjow de nuevo.

—Maldito!, no me llames así…

—Valla, valla, Kurosaki, no te apenes, no eres el primero que sale con dos chicas, aunque sí que me das envidia, esas dos son muy hermosas, son demasiado para ti…— se quejó Grinjow cruzándose de brazos.

—Repítelo y te arrepentirás.

—De acuerdo, me disculpo, ¿pero en serio no tienes nada con ninguna? — cuestiono Grinjow.

—Idiota, una es mi hermana y la otra es una amiga de al infancia, ¿Cómo crees e puedo pensar en ellas de esa forma?

—Oh valla, entonces si no fueran hermana y amiga de la infantica entonces pensarías en ellas como mujeres? — cuestiono Grinjow sonriendo, se estaba divirtiendo haciendo enojar al pelinaranja.

—Es verdad, además Rukia-chan no es tu hermana de sangre y Orihime-chan parece que siente algo por ti…— intervino Keigo.

—Tú también quieres morir Keigo? — pregunto Ichigo mirando con una mirada asesina a su amigo.

—N-no l-lo siento — respondió el castaño.

—Eh ya basta de bromas, hay que ponernos serios. —replico Grinjow que paraba poco a poco de reír.

—Bueno retomando nuestra conversación, entonces Ichigo-san, ¿crees que debes matar a todos los titanes por tus propias manos? — pregunto el amigo de Grinjow.

—Sí, eso creo— respondió firmemente el cuestionado.

—Entonces, ¿no sentiste miedo cuando te encontraste con los titanes?

—Sí, pero ahora solo me preocupa volverme soldado.

Los jóvenes llegaron hasta la cima de una colina, el cielo sobre ellos empezó a despejarse dejando pasar los blanquecinos y tenues rayos de la luna que iluminaron el paisaje ante ellos. Los pinos y demás arboles empezaron a tomar forma a medida que eran iluminados por la luna al igual que un lago cristalino que se extendía debajo de ellos.

—Empiezan por ajustar los cinturones, mañana les ira bien; yo creo en ti Ichigo Kurosaki—Dijo Grinjow volviéndose hacia el pelinaranja y dándole un amistoso golpe.

—Si, gracias Grinjow Jaegerjaquez. — Respondió el pelinaranja.

—Ahora, ¿qué tal unas historias de terror?…— propuso Grinjow en un tono poco serio.

—Arruinaste el momento Jaegerjaquez…

._.

Era ya de día, hoy se terminaban las pruebas de aptitud y las oportunidades para quienes no lo lograron. Zaraki Kempachi se hallaba frente a Ichigo, este último estaba a punto de comenzar su prueba.

—Ichigo Kurosaki, ¿Estás listo? — preguntó el hombretón.

—Si

_Lo hare, tengo que hacerlo_, _puede que no tenga el talento, peor tengo más determinación que cualquiera; _era el pensamiento que resonaba profundamente dentro del alma del pelinaranja.

Todos lo miraban expectantes, hasta que Kempachi dio la orden.

—Empiece!

La manivela fue girada lenta y cuidadosamente mientras el pelinaranja ascendía haciendo un sobreesfuerzo por no caer, sus pies fueron dejando el suelo, y trataba de aplicar la teoría que había aprendido, pero luego la mando a rodar, él debía usar sus propios métodos. Ichigo extendió sus brazos y se puso de costado para luego enderezarse, y permaneció así, sin caerse. Los demás reclutas lo vieron sorprendidos y se alegraron de que lo haya podido hacer.

_¡Si!, lo hice!, lo logre!_ — pensaba el pelinaranja mientras e sentimiento d alegría invadía su corazón y mente; pero el destino no le tendría preparada la gloria sino más bien otra humillante derrota. Ichigo perdió el equilibrio y se desplomo sobre el suelo cayéndose de espaldas ante la sorprendida mirada de los presentes.

—¡No!, por favor, ¡aun puedo! — exclamo Ichigo suplicante al ver que Zaraki se dirigía hacia el con expresión seria.

—Bájalo— ordeno Zaraki al muchacho que estaba encargado de la manivela.

Ichigo cayó de rodillas al suelo y se tumbó, estaba temblando y miraba con impotencia a Kempachi.

—Aun, aun puedo…

—Amagai, dale tu cinturón…— ordeno Kempachi al muchacho encargado de la manivela.

El recluta se deshizo de su cinturón y se lo dio a Ichigo para que se lo pusiera. Una vez que el pelinaranja se lo puso fue enganchado de nuevo a la máquina de pruebas, logrando equilibrarse perfectamente, mucho mejor que varios reclutas.

—Lo sabía…, el equipo estaba defectuoso, el arnés de metal de tu cinturón estaba oxidado, nunca había visto esta parte oxidada, habrá que mandar a revisar el resto del equipo también….— sentencio el hombretón.

—¿Así que trabajo con el equipo defectuoso por un día entero? — se escuchaba murmurar entre la multitud.

—Increíble…

—¿entonces cual es al decisión? — cuestiono Ichigo aun balanceándose en la máquina de pruebas.

—Pasas…— respondió Zaraki con una sonrisa extraña. —¡Entrena duro Ichigo Kurosaki!

—¡Sí!, ¡Lo hice! — exclamo el pelinaranja con genuina alegría, estaba dando el primer paso para convertirse en soldado y lograr su meta de acabar con los titanes y así cumplir aquella promesa, aquel juramento que le hizo a su propia alma. Ichigo estaba alegre y observaba Rukia que también lo observaba sorprendida.

—Ichigo está feliz, pensaba que no podía lograrlo…— dijo Keigo feliz por su amigo.

—Te está desafiando con sus ojos Kuchiki-san— dijo Orihime observando como el pelinaranja observaba a la pelinegra. —Piensa que ya no dependerá de ti…

—Te equivocas Orihime, él está feliz, está feliz porque ya no nos tendremos que separar…

Los demás reclutas observaron con asombro a Rukia, ¿tanta devoción le guardaba a aquel pelinaranja?

._.

Parecía que había acontecido décadas desde aquel momento, aquella prueba en verdad parecía un juego de niños en comparación con las prácticas que se hacían ahora.

Por un frondoso bosque de altos y macizos árboles, se veía a un temible ser cabalgar sobre un caballo negro, era Zaraki Kempachi quien instruía a los reclutas que en ese momento pasaban varios metros sobre el, estaban dominando perfectamente el equipo de maniobras 3D, pareciera que ellos y su equipo eran uno solo, parecía que solo estiraran una extremidad más, era tan natural como irreal, pero afín de cuentas esos reclutas se estaban convirtiendo en armas de la humanidad, para ganar en esta lucha contra ellos, contra los titanes.

* * *

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado el cap de hoy, como ven, han aparecido nuevos personajes, y se ve que hay una especie de rivalidad entre Orihime y Rukia, ya se imaginaran el motivo; aún faltan más personajes para aparecer, pero ya se verá más adelante, pensé en respetar fielmente las personalidades de los personajes de SNK, pero al final me decidí por mejor respetar las personalidades de los personajes en Bleach, aunque las mescle un poco, por ejemplo: Grinjow a pesar de que es un despreocupado y molesto, es a la vez serio y parece tener ideales; Rukia a pesar de ser medio Tsundere parece tener devoción por Ichigo al igual que Mikasa por Eren, y así sucesivamente, por cierto decidí dividir a Armin en dos, que son Orihime y Keigo; pero en cuanto a la trama, creo que seguirá igual solo agrego y cambio las escenas y el modo en que trascurren los hechos adaptándolas al estilo "Bleach"; por cierto antes de irme tengo que agradecer a:

o0 Viech 0o (si, dije que era pelirroja, pero en verdad me doy cuenta que Rangiku tiene el cabello ámbar, discúlpame si te hice confundir, y de vuelta me demore en actualizar jeje, espero que me perdones)

anlu-chan (Gracias por contentar mi pregunta, y eso es lo que hecho y lo que hare, espero que lo este haciendo bien; y si, la escena de la chalina en el anime es memorable, trate de hacerla algo parecida, aunque cambie algunas cosas, espero que haya salido bien, gracias por leer!)

animex12345 (me alegra que te haya gustado, aunque no es mi objetivo que sea 100% igual, no quiero que sea vista como un copypaste; pero bueno; me alegra de que te haya gustado, disculpa por la tardanza con la conti)

Vegetable lov3r (si tienes razón a Rangiku le queda el papel de la chica papa xd; por cierto tus sugerencias me ayudaron, aclare mis ideas, y espero que este estilo les guste a todos, estoy tratando de no hacerlo muy recargado, sino como dices tú, término medio es mejor; gracias por leer el anterior cap!)

Sakurafer2 (ya falta poco, o al menos eso espero, pretendo hacer largo este fic, aún es muy apresurado que se empiecen a enamorar, además en SNK tampoco le prestan mucha atención a ese aspecto, haré lo mejor posible, de haber, si habrá, se paciente)


End file.
